


Key

by miss_faun



Series: Gilded [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dreams, M/M, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_faun/pseuds/miss_faun
Summary: Conner has rescued Tim from the League.They just need to know what to do next.





	1. Chapter 1

Conner flew through the air, somewhat aimless. Tim was still clinging to him, though the omega had passed out several hours ago. Conner’s knot had finally gone down and now he was trying to decide what to do next.

He had been so intent on getting Tim away from Slade that he had made no plans for what to do once it happened. Love him, sure, but he didn’t know anything about having a mate. He was twenty-two, a superhero, kind of dumb and with very bad impulse control.

So what could he do with an omega?

Conner drifted a bit, nose buried in Tim’s neck. Tim smelled amazing, warm and sweet and  _ his. _ Conner wanted to stay like this forever, to just live above the world with his omega wrapped around him, until everything else fell away. But that wouldn’t happen, and Conner needed to take Tim somewhere safe.

Well. No safer place than under Superman’s protection. Conner managed to wiggle around enough to pull off his leather jacket and wrap it around Tim. He shifted the omega into a more comfortable bridal hold before he turned toward Hamilton, heading back to the farmhouse.

It was late when Conner flew through the window to his room in the attic of the house. The house was quiet, no noise except for the deep breathing of the sleeping occupants. Conner breathed deep and focused, counting heartbeats. Linda, the tiny baby heart peaceful for once. Clark wasn’t too deeply asleep, no doubt listening for any disturbance, but Lois was dead to the world. Chris and Jon were both fast asleep as well. Conner focused deeper and caught Mia’s heartbeat out of the house, patrolling Metropolis.

Conner set Tim down on the bed and then sat beside him, watching his new mate sleep. Tim smiled a bit, snuggling down into Conner’s jacket, and Conner couldn’t help smile back. God, the omega was gorgeous, pale and dark-haired and long eyelashes. The crooked nose and scars didn’t mar him at all; rather, they showed Tim’s strength. They showed that Tim was a survivor.

He sat there for almost half an hour before there was a soft knock on the door. “Kon?” Clark’s voice was soft.

Conner rose and quietly opened the door, a finger over his lips. “Shh,” he hissed.

Clark was in his robe and slippers, hair slightly mussed and glasses off. He looked over Conner’s head and spotted Tim. “Who--?”

“I...I just stole him from Deathstroke,” Conner said.

Clark closed his eyes and counted to ten. “Downstairs,” he whispered.

Conner followed his mother down the stairs to the living room. He stood straight, waiting for the lecture.

Clark sat down in his armchair. “Explain.”

Conner swallowed. “So...you remember Red Robin sent me to keep an eye on Tim Drake?”

“I recall, yes. I also recall objecting to you doing it.”

“Yes, Mom, but I’m a grown adult now and I took it. It wasn’t that bad...I mean...Deathstroke’s still an asshole, but I could help. And then...then it got really bad and I needed to save him because Batman wouldn’t, and we bonded and...and so last night, I challenged Slade and I won. And Tim and I mated.” Conner turned his head and showed Clark the faint but definitely present mating bite on his neck. “He consented...I asked, and he begged me to take him away. So I did...and...I didn’t know where else we could go.”

Clark was quiet for a long moment before he sighed. “I keep forgetting how much you’ve grown up,” he said. “And you’re right...I can’t stop you going on missions. I can’t even object to you being mated. But...do you have any idea what you’re going to need to do next?”

“A bit?” Conner said. “I mean...there are a lot of details, but…” He swallowed. “I’m going to need help.”

“Both of you are,” Clark said. “First thing in the morning, I’m putting in a call to Gotham...he’s going to need a doctor, and quickly. Probably a therapist as well...you two will eventually want your own living space, and he’s...he’s been living in that place so long. It’s going to take a lot of work for him to be able to function in normal society.”

“I know.”

“It’s going to be a lot of stress, Kon. You’re going to have to be very patient and loving throughout. And Tim...he might never adjust fully to living out in the world. Are you prepared for any outcome?”

“Yes...I’ll do what it takes, Mom, I swear. I want to save him...I want to help him actually live.”

Clark nodded. “Okay...and I’ll support you. And I’ll help as much as I can. But I do still have four dependent kids and if Tim’s a threat to them…”

“He isn’t...he’s tiny. He couldn’t hurt a fly, especially not if his alpha orders him not to.”

“He was groomed by Ra’s al-Ghul from a young age to be a dominant omega and a competent assassin. I wouldn’t call him harmless.”

“He won’t hurt the kids, Mom, I promise. And if anything happens, I’ll take full responsibility for it.”

“All right.” Clark rubbed his eyes. “Have you contacted Jason yet?”

“No...I came straight here.” Conner swallowed. “Jason gave his blessing for me to take Tim...he said we can discuss what will happen with Ezra once we’re settled.”

“Are there any other pups?”

“Two that I know of...Nyssa took the older one, Rao only knows where...the baby is Slade’s, and he took her away from Tim a few months ago. I couldn’t get her out.”

Clark shook his head. “Losing three pups…”

“Four...he had a miscarriage about a year ago.”

“That’s not going to do him any favors, hormone-wise...if he didn’t get pregnant on your mating, his heats are going to be frequent and strong for months.”

“And if he did?”

“Then I hope you’re prepared to have a baby in between all of Tim’s needs.”

Conner let out a breath. “I guess...we’ll figure it out.” He stood up. “I’d better get back to him...do we have anything he can wear?”

“How tall is he?”

“About five-six?”

Clark sighed. “I’ll see if Lois has something...everyone else is too tall except Jon, and his hips haven’t filled out enough for his stuff to fit someone who’s had three babies.”

“I’ll take him shopping sometime soon.”

“Okay...and I’ll try to keep the wolves somewhat at bay tomorrow.”

Conner shrugged. “Don’t worry too much...probably best for him to get used to it quickly.”

“I don’t want to overwhlem him too much.” Clark stood up and hugged Conner. Conner leaned into it, breathing his mother’s warm, comforting scent. “Love you, Kon.”

“Love you too, Mom.”

*

It was a mark of how weird Tim’s life had been that he wasn’t even shocked when he woke up in an unfamiliar bed smelling of someone else for the third time in his life.

He breathed deeply for a few minutes, letting the night before come back to him. The fight, the mating, and then Conner flying them out of the Cradle, away from Slade. Tim must have passed out not long after, because he didn’t remember the flight, nor did he know where they were now.

All he knew was that it didn’t smell like the place he had called home for the last eight years.

Slowly, Tim opened his eyes. He was wrapped in a leather jacket that engulfed him almost completely--Conner’s, he realized, it smelled like him. The bed he was in wasn’t huge, but it was big enough for at least two people. The sheets were ordinary, but clean.

The room looked comfortable, warm yellow sunlight streaming in through a large window, lighting it up. It was wood paneled, with posters advertising bands and movies Tim had never heard of tacked up here and there. There was a dresser and a very messy desk and a bookshelf, the floor a bit messy but not overwhelming. There were a few objects here and there, a guitar, a surfboard, a beanbag seat. The room looked lived in, like someone actually wanted to exist here.

Conner wasn’t in sight, but there were clothes laid carefully over the back of the desk chair. Tim got up and went over. There was a note on the desk, in an untidy hand.

_ Tim-- _

_ Had to run early, Red Robin wanted a report. Clothes on the chair are for you, hope they fit okay. Back later. _

_ <3 Conner _

Tim smiled a bit as he picked up the clothes. A pair of grey sweatpants and a white shirt. He pulled them on, grateful the pants had a drawstring. The clothes were awkward and slightly too big, but it was good to be wearing proper clothes after so long.

Though it was strange. Tim tried to remember the last time he had worn pants. It must have been before Ra’s died, he only ever wore them for training and he hadn’t had time for that after. For most of the time he was mated to Slade, he didn’t really wear clothes at all.

His breasts rubbed awkwardly against the tee-shirt, feeling oversensitive. Tim debated about whether he wanted to put rings back in them, but decided against it. That was something Ra’s had done, something Ra’s had liked. He didn’t know how Conner would react, and he didn’t want to displease his new mate so quickly.

Still, he felt a bit strange. The clothes obviously didn’t belong to Conner. They smelled of another alpha, a female, part of Conner’s pack but not his father. Tim didn’t want to smell like some strange alpha woman, he wanted to smell like Conner. Tim crept over to the dresser and searched through quickly until he found a sweatshirt, grey with the name of some high school athletics team on it. He pulled it on and felt better at once, Conner’s scent wafting over him.

Tim stood and breathed for a moment before a loud shriek interrupted his reverie. Tim jumped at once and darted to the door.

“CHRIS, I’M NOT GOING TO CALL YOU AGAIN!”

“GO AWAY, DAD!”

“DOWNSTAIRS, NOW, OR I’LL SET YOUR SISTER ON YOU!”

There was a rather petulant alpha growl from below. Tim quietly opened the bedroom door, listening. There seemed to be a lot of activity below, voices and thumps and general commotion. Tim crept down the ladder that led up to Conner’s room and crouched on the landing outside, watching the activity through the railings.

There was an alpha woman at the bottom of the stairs, shouting. Tim was certain it was her clothes he was wearing. That would be Lois Lane, Conner’s step-father. Tim shivered a bit. Lois Lane smelled of power and dominance, a pack alpha who knew her place and worth and was unafraid of it.

A door opened down the hall and a teenage boy appeared. Also an alpha, settling into his place, the scent of a boy trying to establish dominance heavy around him. That would be Christopher, the Flamebird, one of the up and comers of the superhero world. He shuffled down the hall, bleary-eyed and with messy hair, dragging himself downstairs just as an alpha girl appeared next to Lane.

She was tall, black-haired, slightly more settled but still young and fighting for her power. Her face was open and friendly, eager in a way that most teenage girls were. Mia, that was what Conner had called her, though Tim had her filed away in his mind as Supergirl.

She grinned as Christopher wandered down the stairs. “How are you tired? I was out until midnight last night!”

“You were out until one!” That was a new voice. Tim focused and caught the scent of the pack omega. It was deep, and warm, so calm and assured of power. That would be Clark Kent. Superman. Tim’s new dominant omega. “Or later, I was awake at midnight!”

“Why?” Mia wandered away from the stairs, out of Tim’s line of sight. “Is it because Conner brought home a stray?”

“I wanted to make sure everyone was all right. Now eat your breakfast.”

Christopher followed his sister, Lane trailing after them. Tim stayed still until he was sure they were out of sight before he crept forward, staying low to the ground to cut down on the chances of them noticing him.

He very carefully slid down the stairs, leaping silently over the last few. He took refuge in the small space underneath, which shared a wall with the kitchen, allowing him to listen in on the conversation.

“Where is Kon?” Mia asked. “He was late last night, did he sleep at all?”

“I think he did,” Kent answered. “But Red Robin called him early and he went to brief her on the current situation.”

“And where’s his mate?” Christopher asked. Tim shrank further into the corner. “I can smell him from a mile away, I know he’s here.”

“Probably still asleep,” Kent said smoothly. “And you’re not to disturb him...he’s just come out of a very difficult situation and he’s going to need time to adjust.”

Tim bristled a bit at a stranger assuming to know what he needed, though he had to admit privately he was probably right.

“You aren’t worried about having a supervillain in the house?” Lane asked.

“He isn’t a supervillain,” Kent said softly. “He’s a victim of supervillains, but so far he hasn’t committed any crimes himself. Conner trusts him, and we will too.”

There was silence for a moment before a new voice piped up. Tim could smell an omega boy, still a pup, soft and sweet. That would be Jonathan. Superboy. “Dami said that he’s dangerous.”

Kent sighed. “I know this is going to be an adjustment for all of us. But we’re going to support Conner, and Tim. Is that understood?”

There was a general murmur of agreement. Tim caught Kent’s scent again, deep and commanding for the moment, and he breathed slightly easier. At least the pack omega wouldn’t cast him out.

He stayed where he was until there was a general scraping of chairs as breakfast ended. Tim did his best to become even smaller, keeping to the darkness of his small space as the activity around him resumed, the children fetching their backpacks and Lane getting her briefcase.

“Bye, Mom!”

“Have a good day!”

“You too, dear...keep dinner warm, I might be late.”

“Will do.”

“Jon, come on!”

“I’m coming, Dad!”

Finally, finally, the door opened and closed and there was blessed silence for a moment. Tim waited a few more minutes before he unfolded himself and crept out of his hiding place, still staying low to the ground as he made his way into the kitchen.

Kent was still there, reading the paper while the baby--Linda, Tim recalled--banged her spoon on her high chair. Kent didn’t seem at all bothered by it.

“Good morning,” Kent said without looking up. Tim jumped, shrinking back to the wall. Kent put down the paper and gave him a small smile. “You don’t need to be afraid...I’m not going to hurt you.”

Tim nodded slowly but otherwise didn’t move, facing his new pack omega apprehensively.

“Are you hungry?” Kent asked, his voice kind.

Tim hesitated, then nodded.

“Please, sit.”

Tim moved forward and took a chair, still trying to make himself as small as possible. Kent got up and pulled a plate from the microwave and set it down. “Do you drink coffee? Tea?”

Tim shrugged and swallowed. “Tea?”

Kent smiled again and fetched a cup. Tim ate cautiously; the food was fairly bland, but after months of only eating the basics that Slade gave him, it was one of the best things he’d ever had.

Tim finished slowly and pushed the plate aside. He watched Kent again, studying him as much as he could through the paper.

Finally, Kent looked up. “Do you need something?”

Tim shook his head. “I...I don’t want to…”

“To what?”

Tim swallowed. “I...I don’t want to take up space,” he said. “I’m okay if you...if you’d prefer I stay upstairs. I know that…”

“Hey.” Kent put the paper aside. “You’re okay...you’re allowed to take up space. I know it must be frightening without your mate here, but he’ll be back soon.”

“You probably don’t want another omega here.”

“Why not?” Kent asked.

“Aren’t you afraid I’ll challenge you?”

Kent laughed. “No offense, but I’m not afraid of anything you could do to me. And you’re part of my pack...it’s my job to take care of you, not open petty rivalries that would hurt my relationship with my son.”

Tim nodded a bit. “I...I’m sorry...I’m used to…”

“I can still smell the dominance on you,” Kent said. “And I have no doubt you will run your own pack again one day, and you will do it well. But for now...well, I try not to be a dictator. And it may help all these rowdy alphas to have another mature omega in the house.”

“Okay.” Tim glanced to the side, where Linda was still happily banging her spoon. He smiled a bit, the scent of a pup close by soothing.

Kent noticed. “I...Conner told me…”

“Four,” Tim said. “I’ve lost four over the course of the last three years.”

Kent looked at him with so much sympathy it almost hurt. “Losing one is hard enough,” he said. “I can’t even imagine…”

“I...I know it was best for Ezra and Shiloh,” Tim said. “But...the last two…”

“A miscarriage and…”

“And Slade took her...I want her back. More than anything, I want my pups back.”

Kent nodded. “I know how it feels.” At Tim’s look, he sighed. “I didn’t raise Kon until he was about ten...I was very young when I had him, not as young as you, but...young. And Lex was much better equipped to take care of him, so...so we agreed that Kon would live there.”

“You agreed to leave him with a supervillain?”

“He was much less formidable at the time, and he actually did want a son...or thought he did. Once Kon actually grew, Lex...he wasn’t very kind.”

“Oh.”

“As soon as I found out what Lex had done to him, I took him back. It took awhile to repair our bond, but...it’s okay now.”

“Does Conner ever see him?”

“Not if he can avoid it...Lex occasionally forces him to attend social events, but that’s it.”

Tim looked down. “How did you stand it?”

“Lois and I mated when Kon was four...I had Mia a year later. Before that...I took a lot of suppressants.”

Tim nodded. “Do you have any?”

“I do, but I won’t give them to you. You need a prescription.”

“What?” Tim blinked. “But...I thought suppressants were just...normal.”

Kent shook his head. “Nope. You need a doctor to make sure you’re getting the right dosage, and I can almost guarantee mine are way too strong for you.”

“Because of body weight?”

“That and the fact that I’m a near-indestructible alien...the dosage I take isn’t even available in most pharmacies. Batman has to mix it for me.”

“Oh.” Tim looked down. “Sorry...I...I don’t like doctors.”

“I’ve called Batman’s personal physician to make a house call. She’s very discreet and will do everything she can to make you comfortable...plus she’s familiar with our peculiarities so she’ll be able to work around anything...extra you might have gotten.”

“Okay...okay.” Tim nodded. “When will Conner be back?”

“I don’t know. It depends how long Red Robin talks his ear off.”

Tim half-smiled. “So before noon, maybe.”

“If he’s lucky. Dr. Thompkins will be here in an hour, though.”

Tim looked up, surprised. “She won’t wait for my alpha to be present?”

“Why would she?” Kent asked. “It’s your body and your doctor...any decisions you make can be made without Conner, and I doubt he’d have anything useful to contribute anyway.”

“But...he’s my alpha,” Tim said. “He says what’s best.”

Kent stared a moment before he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “Tim,” he said, voice firm but still kind. “Whatever life you’ve been living...that’s over. Conner doesn’t have a medical degree, and he’s still as squeamish as a pup when it comes to omega health...his father’s fault. He agrees that Dr. Thompkins is the best person to help you make decisions about your health, and he would honestly rather not be asked about it any more than necessary.”

Tim blinked a few times. “I’ve only seen a doctor alone a few times, and that was mostly to birth babies,” he said. “I don’t...how will I know if I’m making the right choice?”

“Dr. Thompkins will guide you,” Kent said. “She’s worked with all the Bats, and with my family for years.” His face softened. “But if you want to wait for Conner to be here for comfort, I can try and call him back.”

Tim stared at the table, his brain sputtering. See a doctor without his alpha present? Let anyone examine his body without permission? Make choices about his own health, regardless of how his mate felt about it?

“I...I…” Tim’s breath was fast, almost too fast. “I don’t...I don’t know,” he said. “I didn’t know that...that an omega could…”

Kent moved around the table at once, kneeling down next to him. “Breathe, Tim,” he said.

Tim took several deep breaths, trying to steady himself. His hands were shaking violently. “I didn’t know it was allowed,” he finally gasped out.

Kent sighed. “I know that you’ve spent half your life in a place with...older beliefs,” he said. “But it really is allowed for omegas to see their own doctors. And your alpha shouldn’t be making personal decisions for you if you’re capable of making them yourself.”

“So...Ms. Lane doesn’t…?”

“Lois trusts me to make the best decisions for myself and our pack. Obviously, we talk about some things, but it’s my decision whether I want to be on suppressants or not.”

“I don’t know…”

“At least meet with Dr. Thompkins and let her walk you through your options,” Kent said. “You can wait for Conner if you want before you make any big decisions.”

Tim nodded, a bit relieved. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I...my position…”

“You’ve been raised with the idea that you just need to have as many pups as possible,” Kent said gently. “And if you and Conner decide you want more, you’re allowed to make that decision. But you can also choose not to, and he probably won’t object. And if he does anything to make you think otherwise, I’ll have failed as a mother.”

“Okay...okay…”

“Can I hug you?”

Tim stared a moment before he collapsed off the chair into Kent’s arms. Kent pulled him in close and Tim buried himself in the embrace. Kent smelled and felt so safe, so warm. He smelled like a mother, a very safe and gentle mother, and Tim couldn’t help but cry into his shoulder. It was only now hitting him that he was safe, really and truly safe for the first time in eight years, that he was free from the Cradle and the assassins and any lingering influence Ra’s or Slade had over him.

They stayed there for a long time. Tim clung to Kent’s neck, unable to stop crying, and Kent made no objection. Finally, though, Tim managed to stop and took a few deep breaths. “I’m sorry,” he gasped.

“It’s okay,” Kent said. “You’re allowed to cry.” He got up and turned to Linda, who was watching in consternation. He picked up the baby and cuddled her a moment, assuring her everything was okay.

Tim stood as well, gazing at Linda. Kent glanced at him and smiled. “Would you like to hold her?”

“Can I?” Tim asked.

Kent smiled and passed Linda over. Tim took her, her sweet pup scent comforting to him. Linda looked like she might cry for a moment before she suddenly seemed to decide Tim was all right and snuggled into his arms with a happy little coo. Tim very carefully sat back down, holding Linda close.

Kent’s smile grew as he gathered up the dishes. “Once you’re more settled, I’ll get you on our chore roster,” he said. “There’s a lot to be done on a working farm, even if most of the residents have superpowers.”

Tim nodded. “Yes, sir...I’ll do what I can to help.”

“No pressure,” Kent said. “Just can’t have anyone not working.”

“No,” Tim said. “No, I want to help...Ra’s...Ra’s never liked me being idle.”

“Well, we won’t let you be,” Kent assured him. “Nothing strenuous, though...not until Dr. Thompkins clears it, anyway.”

“Okay,” Tim said. “That sounds good.”

*

Dr. Thompkins arrived within the hour as promised. She was a small beta woman a little past middle years, with a sharp gaze that made Tim instinctively shrink away from her.

She noticed and hitched a gentle smile into place. “I’m sorry to frighten you,” she said as she extended her hand. “I’m used to dealing with Bats.”

“It’s fine,” Tim whispered. He stared at her hand uncomprehendingly, a bit afraid.

She lowered it slowly. “Is there a good room for this?” Dr. Thompkins asked Kent.

He half-shrugged. “Probably the attic if you don’t mind the stairs...his mate’s scent will be strongest there and it might help.”

“I can manage stairs,” Dr. Thompkins said.

Kent nodded and led her and Tim back up to the attic room. “Do you want me to stay?” he asked Tim.

Tim shook his head. “I’ll be fine,” he said.

Kent nodded and went back downstairs. Dr. Thompkins put her bag down and gave Tim another small smile. “Can you undress for me, or would you prefer not to?”

Tim shrugged and stripped quickly before sitting down on the bed. He could smell Conner in the sheets and he felt calmer knowing his mate would be back soon.

Dr. Thompkins conducted her initial examination fairly quickly, and Tim didn’t do much throughout except move when she told him to. Even the more intimate parts of the exam weren’t nearly as humiliating as they had been back in the Cradle with no alpha standing over him demanding a healthy pup.

Once she was done, Tim redressed and sat up.

“Now,” Dr. Thompkins said. “I can tell you’ve had a few pups already?”

“Three living, one miscarriage,” Tim said. “They were all taken from me at various points.”

“How old were you when you had the first one?”

“Fourteen.”

Dr. Thompkins pursed her lips. “And the last one?”

“She’s about seven months...if her father didn’t kill her.”

“You’re twenty-one now?”

“Yes.”

“When did the miscarriage occur?”

“A year and a half ago.”

“Caused by…?”

“My mate…” Tim was shaking. “He got angry...he beat me and...and I lost it.”

Dr. Thompkins made another note. “I noticed several breaks...arm, leg, nose and ribs. Are there any others?”

“I...I don’t think so.”

“And the scars?”

“Also my last mate...well....” Tim swallowed. “The piercings were the first mate, but...everything else was Slade.”

“Your first mate died?”

“About two and a half years ago...he was very old.”

“What’s your typical heat cycle like?”

Tim blinked. “Um...what do you mean?”

“About how long do you go in between, usually?”

“I…” Tim paused. “I don’t actually know.” He thought back. “My first one was when I was thirteen...I was kidnapped and mated during it. The second one was about six months later and I got pregnant...then the next one happened eighteen months after, but only because it was induced. Then...the next one was two years later and induced by an alpha challenge, and the miscarriage triggered the one after...and the last one was last night when Conner took me.”

Dr. Thompkins’ frown deepened. “We’re going to need to get you on a more regular cycle,” she said. “These irregular heats and frequent pregnancies aren’t good for you, but after losing four pups in three years, I’m reluctant to stop them all together.”

Tim nodded. “Okay...um…” He blushed a bit. “What if I’m pregnant after...after Conner?”

“If you are, that should help balance your hormone levels, but I would strongly suggest you go on birth control immediately after. From what I can determine, your growth has been severely affected by having so many pups so young...I’m actually surprised you survived all of that while in such an abusive household.”

Tim looked down. “I...I have a theory about that,” he said.

Dr. Thompkins raised her eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Do you know about the Lazarus Pits?”

“Batman briefed me on them, yes.”

“When...when I was pregnant the first time, I went into an early labor...my mate threw me in the Pit to save me and our pup. Shiloh is...she can’t be killed, no matter what anyone does to her. And...and I wonder if I got some of that as well.”

Dr. Thompkins hummed a bit. “It’s possible...unfortunately, I don’t have enough knowledge of the Lazarus Pit to even test that theory. But I have seen what it did to Jason and I’ll be keeping an eye on you.”

“Okay,” Tim said. “So...what do we do now?”

“I’ll want to do a follow-up exam in a month or two to see if you are pregnant,” Dr. Thompkins said. “And if you are, we’ll want to keep a close eye on it...Conner did his best with your ribs, I’m sure, but I’m concerned they may still be delicate. If you aren’t, we have a choice. I would recommend a regulator so that your heats are more predictable and less severe, but we can also find a mild suppressant if you’d rather avoid them altogether.”

“I’ll think about it,” Tim promised.

“Good. I’m also going to make a referral to a therapist. You’ve been through an awful lot the past several years, and I think it would benefit you to have help with that.”

Tim shrugged. “I mean...I’m okay,” he said. “I’m mostly just relieved to be away from Slade.”

“I still recommend it, as I do in any case of domestic abuse.” She passed Tim a business card. “But that’s up to you.”

“Okay,” Tim said. He chewed his lip for a moment. “Do you...do you think Bruce would let me see Ezra?”

“I don’t see why he wouldn’t,” Dr. Thompkins said. “And I would strongly recommend that you do spend time with your pup to help your body readjust. But I think he’d also recommend seeing a therapist before he’s ready to renegotiate custody.”

“Okay,” Tim said. “I’ll...I’ll think about it.” He glanced at the card. “Does this person...know? About this…” He gestured vaguely.

“She knows,” Dr. Thompkins assured him. “It’s an outpatient program run through Arkham Asylum for victims of supervillains...I know your case is a bit different, but they’re at least familiar with some of the stranger things that happen.”

“Okay,” Tim said.

“Do you have any questions for me?”

Tim shook his head. “No...no, I’m okay. Thank you.”

“Clark has my number. Don’t hesitate to call if you need anything.”

“Okay.”

Dr. Thompkins gave Tim another small smile and left the room. Tim waited for the door to close before he flopped back on the bed, eyes closed, head racing with all the choices he had to make and not knowing how.

*

Conner returned an hour later. He flew in the window and smiled at Tim. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Tim said. He gazed at his mate for a while, uncertain of what to say. 

“Mom said you were going to see Dr. Thompkins?”

“She’s already come and gone...she wants me to make decisions about...about…” Tim was shaking again. 

Conner sat down and gathered Tim into his arms. “It’s okay,” he said. “Take your time.”

Tim curled up in Conner’s lap, scenting his mate. He felt much calmer with his alpha there, assuring him. “She wants me to choose how my heats go...about whether I want more pups...and...and I don’t know how.”

“Oh.” Conner was silent for a long moment, just holding Tim close. “Well...what do you want?”

“I…” Tim trembled more violently. “I don’t know...I...I haven’t wanted anything in the last eight years besides my mate to be kind to me and my pups to be happy...I didn’t think I’d have a choice about...about anything else.”

Conner buried a kiss in Tim’s hair. “You always have a choice,” he said. “If you want more pups, I’ll be happy to give them. If you don’t, I’ll be fine with that too. I won’t even touch you if you don’t want me to.”

Tim shook his head. “I like you touching me,” he said. “It feels...nice.”

“Okay.” Conner stayed still, letting Tim cuddle into him. “You know you don’t have to make any decisions right now.”

“I know,” Tim said. “It’s just...a lot. And...and it’s not like I have any other omegas to ask.”

“My mom can help. And Dick’s a pretty good guy too if you prefer an outside opinion.”

“Okay...okay.”

Conner kissed his forehead. “I saw Steph this morning...she wants to see you when you’re ready, but there’s no rush if you want to get adjusted here first.”

“I want to see her too,” Tim said. “I’ve missed her.”

“I also talked to Bruce for a bit...he said you’re welcome to go see Ezra whenever you want, but he wants to talk to you before any further decisions are made.”

“Okay.” Tim nuzzled Conner a bit. “Do you think we can go to Gotham tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Conner said. “I don’t have a job right now, other than superheroing, so I’ve got plenty of time.”

“And your mom won’t mind us living here?”

“Nah...he’s good as long as we do our share. And Lois doesn’t mind either.”

Tim nodded and closed his eyes, breathing deep and allowing himself to believe that things could actually be okay.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Tim stayed in bed the rest of the day, clinging to his mate. Conner seemed all right with that, holding Tim close and petting him gently, the scent of protective alpha soothing.

The sun was setting when Kent knocked on the door. “Dinner time,” he said softly.

Conner looked at Tim. “You ready?” he asked softly.

Tim bit his lip. “I have to be.”

Kent looked at him sympathetically. “I know it’s a lot,” he said. “You can have dinner up here if you want.”

Tim shook his head and got up. “I can’t avoid them all forever.”

“Okay.” Kent left the room and Tim looked to Conner.

“It’s really okay,” Conner assured him. “Come on.” He took Tim’s hand and gently took him downstairs.

The kitchen was noisy, the other children sat around the table. Lane sat at the head, seemingly oblivious to the activity as she bounced baby Linda and cooed at her. Kent was carrying dishes over, also ignoring the other three chattering. Tim shrank back behind Conner a bit.

Mia noticed him, though, her head snapping around at the scent of an unfamiliar omega. She met Tim’s eye, studying him closely. Slowly, Christopher and Jonathan fell silent, also looking at Tim.

Conner gave them all a look and guided Tim to his chair. Conner sat beside him, very close, still projecting protectiveness.

Lane glanced over and rolled her eyes. “Stop posturing, Conner, we won’t hurt him.”

Conner relaxed very slightly, though his scent didn’t change. “Sorry, Lois,” he said.

Lane smiled at Tim. “Lois Lane,” she said. “Welcome to our home.”

“Thank you,” Tim whispered.

The table was awkwardly quiet for a moment before Kent came back over and took Linda. “Eat, darling,” he said. “I’ll take care of her.”

Lane nodded and took up her fork, and that seemed to be the signal for everyone else to start. Tim ate slowly and quietly, trying not to draw attention to himself. He knew the others were staring, though they all looked away the moment they noticed Tim looking back.

Kent cleared his throat. “Mia, how was your day?” he asked in a forced casual tone.

“God,” Mia said, seeming to decide her mother’s question was more important than Tim. “Mr. Smith is such an asshole.”

“Mia!” Kent and Lane scolded at once.

“Sorry, but he is! He assigned us like, three hundred problems due by the end of the week and they’re all super hard!”

“Probably so you can learn concepts,” Kent said patiently.

Tim half-listened to the conversation, picking at his dinner. Conner was the only one paying attention to him, and he gave Tim’s knee a small squeeze under the table. Tim gave him a grateful smile and managed to finish his plate. As soon as he had, he set his fork down, shrinking back a little as if to disappear.

“Do you want more?” Conner asked quietly.

Tim looked at him, startled. “More?”

“Yeah,” Conner said. “You can have as much as you want.”

Tim was dazed. For eight years, he had eaten what his alphas gave him, or nothing at all if he wanted to piss them off. The idea of asking for more of anything was ridiculous. Ra’s always gave him all his needed, and Slade…Tim wouldn’t have dared asked Slade for more of anything.

Tim realized the table had gone quiet again and he was shaking violently. Conner looked a bit alarmed. “You don’t have to,” he said quickly. “I just…”

Tim shook his head, suddenly feeling sick. “I...I’ll just…” He started to stand but his legs were shaking too much.

Conner rose as well and caught him, picking him up. He glanced at Kent. “Sorry, Mom.”

“You’re fine,” Kent said. “Good night, Kon.”

“Night.” 

The others called out as well as Conner carried Tim back up the stairs. Tim clung to his alpha, still trembling, tears starting to run down his cheeks. What was wrong with him?

Conner took Tim back to bed, holding him close. “I’m sorry,” he said.

“Huh?” Tim looked up, eyes still wet. “Why are you sorry?”

“I didn’t mean to upset you,” Conner said. “I don’t want to ever…”

“It’s…” Tim swallowed. “It’s not you. I just...I don’t know how to...I lost all control of my life when Ra’s died, and even before that my power was limited. I...it’s…” He swallowed, trying to articulate his thoughts. “I never knew there would be so many choices out here.”

“Oh, Tim.” Conner kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry...I didn’t think about how hard this all must be.”

Tim curled closer to him. “I don’t know what I want.”

“It’s okay,” Conner said. “You don’t have to know just yet...just...know that it’s okay to want things.”

Tim nodded. “Thank you.”

*

Tim woke early the next morning. Conner was still asleep, holding him close, and Tim let himself breathe for a moment.

Conner was beautiful, in his sleep pants and no shirt, his lashes long on his face, smelling like home and safety. Tim gently ran his fingers through Conner’s curls, feeling contentment like he hadn’t known since losing Ra’s. The only things missing were his pups.

Tim pressed himself into Conner’s chest, the tears starting again. He wanted his babies back, all of them, and he knew that he wouldn’t get them. Even if he could find them all, he was quickly realizing that he was in no position to care for them. The way his life was going, he was lucky that he might get to see one of them.

Conner stirred underneath him. “Tim?” he said softly.

“I’m sorry,” Tim whispered. “I...I miss my pups.”

Conner petted Tim’s hair. “I know,” he said.

They were quiet for a moment. “We can have more,” Conner said. “If you want.”

Tim shrugged. “I don’t know...I don’t think I’d be a very good mother.”

“I mean…” Conner swallowed heavily. “You love your kids a lot...you were great with Delilah. And Ezra...he doesn’t remember much, but he does remember you fondly.”

Tim clung to Conner tighter. “I hope he still feels that way when he meets me.”

“I was planning to take you this afternoon,” Conner said. “If you feel up to it.”

Tim nodded. “Please,” he said. “Even if he hates me, I need to see him...Dr. Thompkins said it would be good for me...”

Conner chuckled a bit and kissed Tim. “You don’t need to persuade me,” he said. “We can do anything you want.”

“Okay,” Tim said. “Okay.”

“Before we go, we need to get you clothes that actually fit.”

“Okay,” Tim said.

“Which means we need to get up and get breakfast.”

“Right.” Tim let go of Conner and got up, still in yesterday’s sweatpants and t-shirt. Conner smiled softly and followed, taking Tim’s hand and guiding him down the stairs.

It seemed that Lane and the children had already left, just Kent and Linda at the table. Kent looked up and smiled as Tim and Conner entered. “Morning,” he said.

“Morning, Mom.” Conner leaned over and scented his mother in greeting. “Any breakfast left?”

“Yeah, in the oven. Thought you’d never get up.”

“Bed was warm.” Conner fetched the plates from the oven and set one in front of Tim.

“Plans for today?”

“Shopping, then we’re heading to Gotham this afternoon.”

“How late?”

“I don’t know, depends. Why?”

“Wondered if you might want to take Jon with you to keep Damian occupied.”

Conner glanced at Tim. “If...if you think it might be wise…”

“I can deal with Damian,” Tim said. “Especially if there are two other alphas in his way.”

“You sure?” Conner asked. “I mean...I know he’s tied to the trauma and…”

Tim growled, his scent spiking in sudden anger. “I’m not fragile, Kon,” he snapped. “I’m not scared of some jumped-up pup!”

Conner shrank back and whimpered a bit at the scent of an angry omega, but Kent just frowned at Tim. “Tim, settle down.”

Tim glared at Kent. “I don’t want to be treated like glass!”

“That is not our intent,” Kent said, his own scent increasing. The dominance was calm, but definitely present, making Tim feel calmer without any real effort. “I know that Damian is not particularly fond of you, and I would rather not have any fighting when you’re reconnecting with your pup. It wouldn’t be good for Ezra to think you’re a threat, but that’s how Damian sees you.”

Tim took a shuddering breath and ducked his head in submission. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“You don’t need to be sorry,” Kent said. “We’re just trying to help.”

Tim picked at his plate, suddenly not hungry anymore. Kent and Conner exchanged a look, but neither of them commented. Tim was surprised--if Ra’s or Trina had ever seen him not eat the breakfast they gave him…

But they were dead now, weren’t they. And the people at this table weren’t going to force Tim into anything. Tim didn’t know how he was supposed to feel about it, what he was supposed to do now that he was in control of his life but not the dominant omega. Now that he was really part of a pack that wanted to love him.

“We can save it for another day,” Conner offered gently.

“No,” Tim said. “I want to go today.”

“Okay.” Conner leaned over and nuzzled Tim, scenting him and projecting alpha comfort at him. Tim breathed deeper and felt the anger leave him entirely. “Eat your breakfast and we’ll go get you new clothes.”

Tim decided not to bristle at being spoken to like a child. Instead, he picked up his fork and finished his plate.

*

Tim clung to Conner’s arm tightly as they entered the only clothing store in Hamilton. Luckily, being a work day, it wasn’t very busy. The shop was fairly small, but well-stocked, full of fairly nice items.

“Pick out what you want,” Conner said. “Lois gave me her card.”

“That’s kind of her,” Tim said, hesitating as he reached for a long blue skirt. “But...why?”

“She’s the pack alpha,” Conner said. “Said it’s her job to make sure everyone’s looked after.”

“Oh.” Tim swallowed, but he took down the skirt and looked at it a moment before he realized another problem. “I, um...everything Ra’s had me wearing was tailored or...not picky about the sizing.”

“...oh.” Conner looked a bit struck by this. “Well...you’re probably in the small range. So...we’ll just have to try things until we figure it out.”

Tim nodded and kept looking through the racks and shelves, uncertain of what he should get. Conner wasn’t much help, not being very well-versed in omega clothing, but eventually they did manage to find enough functional outfits for Tim to at least be presentable.

“Do you need anything else?” Conner asked.

Tim shook his head. “I...no,” he said. “Not today.”

“Okay.” Conner sighed. “I mean...you will need things eventually...a phone, laptop...books...other...stuff.”

Tim blinked. “What use do I have for stuff?” he asked.

Conner shrugged. “Just...it’s nice to have something that’s yours,” he said.

Tim looked down a bit. “I haven’t really owned anything in years,” he said. “Everything I ever got at the Cradle was just something Ra’s lent me...or something that marked that he owned me. I haven’t needed to ever own anything.”

“Wasn’t everything he had yours when he died?”

“Not after Slade claimed it...after Slade, I only had what Trina stole...and he destroyed it.”

Conner stopped and hugged Tim, right in the middle of the street. Tim squeaked. “Conner!”

“You should have something that’s yours,” Conner said. “You can have anything...you deserve it.”

Tim sighed, leaning on his alpha. “If I think of anything, sure,” he said. “But right now, I just want my alpha and pups.”

“Do my best,” Conner said. He nuzzled Tim again before they set off back toward home.

*

Tim felt far more human by the time they set out for Gotham, washed and dressed in new clothes, his hair tied back. He debated asking Conner if he could cut it, but decided against it for now. It would probably just lead to the decision being turned back to him and Tim was not ready to deal with that.

Wayne Manor looked much the same as it had the first time Tim had been there two years before. He faltered a bit at the gate, staring up at it. Now that he wasn’t in a hurry and terrified for his pups, it seemed so intimidating.

Conner squeezed his hand. “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Tim said. “Yes, it’s...let’s go.”

Conner smiled and very gently led Tim up the drive to the door. Tim clung to Conner’s arm as the alpha rang the bell.

The butler answered almost at once. “Mister Drake,” he said. “Master Conner.”

“Hi, Alfred,” Conner said. “Bruce in?”

“He is upstairs,” Alfred said. “With Master Ezra.”

Tim tensed a bit. Ezra. His pup. His baby. The baby he’d given away and abandoned and…

“Thanks.” Conner squeezed Tim’s hand and pulled him up the stairs.

Tim couldn’t help but glance around as they walked, assessing quickly, more out of habit than anything. He spotted Damian, crouching on a landing, though the boy didn’t speak. Tim gave him a slight nod before Conner pulled him away.

Though Tim did file away in his mind that Damian’s scent had changed slightly.

Conner took him to a door toward the back of the house and knocked once before he opened it. Tim took a deep breath and stepped inside.

Bruce Wayne was there, kneeling on the floor, where Tim’s attention was drawn to a very small boy lying on the floor and coloring. Tim raised a hand to his mouth to stop himself crying out. The scent was certain, the face unmistakable.

“Tim,” Bruce said gently, which made the boy look up. Ezra stared at Tim for a long moment, unmoving.

“Ez,” Tim whispered.

Ezra stood up and toddled over. He looked up at Tim for a long moment. “Mama?”

And then Tim fell to his knees, pulling his son into his arms and cuddling him close, scenting him and sobbing. Ezra hugged back, his tiny arms squeezing Tim’s neck as much as he could, and it broke Tim’s heart all over again.

He could hear Conner talking to Wayne above him, though he wasn’t listening. He just breathed Ezra’s scent, clinging to his pup, until Ezra squirmed and Tim let him go.

“I’m sorry,” Tim whispered.

Ezra cocked his head a bit. “Where’s Shi?”

Tim swallowed. “Shiloh’s with Nyssa,” he said. “They had to go away like you did.”

“Why?” Ezra was pouting a bit. “Why did we go away?”

Tim glanced up at Wayne, who was looking rather uncomfortable. “What did Mr. Wayne tell you?” Tim asked carefully.

Ezra frowned. “Mr. Ra’s died,” he said carefully. “And you brought me to Daddy. Only Daddy wasn’t here so Uncle Bruce took me but Daddy comes back sometimes only I stay here cause it’s safe.”

“...yes,” Tim said. “So...there was a bad man. He wanted to take Ra’s’ place, and I didn’t want him to hurt you. So I brought you here. And the bad man hurt me and Shiloh, so Nyssa took her away too. And then Conner took me away from him. So...so I’m going to be around sometimes. If that’s okay.” He glanced at Wayne again.

Ezra hugged him again, burying his tiny nose in Tim’s neck to scent him. “Missed you.”

“I missed you too, love.” Tim stood up, lifting Ezra with him, and turned back to Wayne. “Where is Jason?”

“Out,” Wayne said. “For the last three days. Something about Arsenal getting himself into trouble in some distant country.”

Ezra was sucking on his fist. “Don’t like when Daddy goes away,” he mumbled. “I’m always scared.”

Tim kissed Ezra’s cheek. “Your daddy will be fine,” he said.

Wayne looked a bit affronted. “Don’t you like me and Dick?”

“Yeah,” Ezra said. “And Dami. But I like Daddy and Mama best.”

Conner made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a coo. Tim looked at him, confused. Conner shrugged. “Never imagined Jason’s kid being that cute.”

“Don’t listen,” Ezra whispered, though being four it still carried. “Daddy says Kon loves us.”

Conner reached over and ruffled Ezra’s hair. “I love you, you little monster.”

Tim smiled a bit and leaned into his alpha. 

“Can we go to the park?” Ezra asked.

Tim glanced at Wayne. “If...if it’s okay…”

“Go ahead,” Wayne said. “Be in before dark.”

Tim nodded. Conner took his hand and led him downstairs to get Ezra into his shoes and coat before they went back out.

*

The park wasn’t terribly crowded, for which Tim was grateful. He was happy to run around with Ezra for a while, following his pup as much as he could. Ezra was soon laughing, and Tim with him, though it did hurt his ribs a bit to do so.

After a while, though, Tim’s bad knee and chest were both hurting and he needed to sit down. Conner gave Tim a reassuring pat and joined Ezra, chasing the pup about with much more energy. Tim watched them, smiling at this mate and pup and feeling so much joy it hurt, wishing he could have had this all along.

Tim closed his eyes, just breathing slowly, and it almost felt like he had gone back in time. All he was missing was a second pup and he could have pretended he was home in the Cradle, Ra’s training Shiloh while Tim cuddled Ezra, their pack whole and happy and strong…

He shook his head. No, none of that. Ra’s was gone and he was here with Conner. Someone his own age, who let Tim make decisions and didn’t try to keep him from his pup or try to turn a baby into a weapon. Conner didn’t have quite the same sense of overwhelming ownership that Ra’s did, and Tim did miss it, but he knew that this was better.

Even if part of his heart said otherwise.

Eventually, Ezra had run out of energy and the sun was starting to set. Conner lifted Ezra down from the playset and walked back over to Tim. “Time to go back,” he said.

“Yeah,” Tim said, a bit reluctant. But he took Conner’s hand and let his mate take them back to Wayne Manor.

Alfred greeted them at the door. “Will you be staying for dinner?”

Tim glanced at Conner, who looked at Ezra. Ezra looked rather pouty. “Stay,” Ezra said. “Mama, stay.”

“Okay,” Tim said. “We can stay for a bit.”

*

The dining room of Wayne manor was about as noisy as the Kent kitchen when Tim and Conner entered, Conner still carrying Ezra.

Steph noticed them first. She squealed and dashed to Tim, pulling him into a tight hug. Tim hugged back, breathing her familiar beta scent and feeling much calmer than he had in awhile. Conner may have been his alpha, but Steph was his family.

“Thank you,” Tim whispered. “For sending help.”

“I couldn’t leave you there,” Steph said. “You deserve better.”

Tim squeezed her a bit before he let go and assessed the rest of the room.

Dick Grayson gave Tim an easy smile. “Hi, Tim,” he said. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Tim said. “I’m okay.”

And then there was Damian, glaring at Tim, his angry alpha scent penetrating the room sharply. Damian had definitely outgrown the sweet pup scent that Tim remembered and now smelled like any other young alpha, brash and struggling to gain his own power.

Wayne gave Damian a look. “Damian, settle down,” he said.

Damian bristled slightly, though his scent softened a bit. “Drake,” he said shortly.

“Damian.” Tim let Steph pull him to the table and sit him down.

Grayson rolled his eyes a bit. “Sorry,” he said to Tim. 

“It’s fine,” Tim said. 

The dinner passed fairly calmly, Grayson and Steph keeping up a steady conversation that Conner and Wayne occasionally contributed to. Tim mostly looked at his plate and helped Ezra, and it was nice, so nice that Tim thought he might cry.

Damian didn’t say a word all evening until the meal was over and he asked to be excused. Wayne let him go, shaking his head slightly.

Conner watched Damian leave the room. “Sorry if we upset him,” he said.

“He needs to get used to it,” Grayson said. “And he did behave.” He gave Wayne a pointed look.

Wayne sighed. “I did promise that if he was civil, I would ask if Jon could stay over this weekend,” he said. “Ask your mother when you get home, would you?”

“Sure,” Conner said. “He’ll probably say yes.”

Tim’s brow furrowed a bit. “It doesn’t bother you that Damian’s already imprinted on Jonathan?”

Conner choked on his water and Wayne dropped his fork. Steph looked askance. “Jon’s ten!” she said.

“You mean none of you can smell it?” Tim asked. “It’s obvious a mile away.”

Grayson shifted a bit, which got Wayne’s attention. He glared at his omega. “Explain.”

“It’s not anything serious,” Grayson said. “Come on, Bruce, kids form bonds all the time that go away once they grow up and start seriously looking.”

“Still,” Conner said. “Damian’s three years older than Jon...Mom will blow a gasket if he hears about it!”

“He probably already knows,” Grayson said. “Omegas pick up on those things. And if Clark thinks it’s okay for Jon to keep hanging around Damian, it’s definitely nothing serious.”

Ezra tugged at Tim’s sleeve. “Mama,” he whispered. “What’s im-pint-ing?”

Tim blushed, realizing how much trouble he’d just gotten himself into. “It’s when two people like each other a lot,” he said very carefully. “And when and alpha and omega trade scents a little.”

Ezra still looked confused and Tim wished he could sink into the floor. “I’ll explain more when you’re older,” he said. “I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

“I’m glad you did,” Wayne assured him. “And I’m astonished I didn’t hear about it sooner.” He gave Grayson another glare.

Grayson rolled his eyes a bit. “If I thought it was anything to worry about, I’d let you know,” he said. “But Damian’s happy, Jon’s happy, and I know they aren’t doing anything inappropriate. And I knew you’d react like this and separating them will just make Damian angrier!”

Grayson’s scent sharpened slightly and Wayne shrank back. “Understood,” he said. “But if it becomes anything serious, I expect to be told.”

“And you know I’ll have to tell Lois,” Conner said. “So be ready for that.”

Both Grayson and Wayne flinched. “Lois will rip my head off,” Wayne said. “And Damian’s too. And probably Alfred’s for good measure.”

“Yeah, but if she’s the last one to know, she’ll burn down all of Gotham.”

“True.” Wayne sighed. “Fine, but make sure Clark is in the room to restrain her.”

“I will.”

The room was awkwardly quiet for a moment before Steph got up. “I’m on duty tonight,” she said. She kissed Tim’s cheek. “I’m glad you’re okay,” she murmured. “And I’ll be in touch.”

Tim smiled and squeezed her hand and then Steph was gone.

Wayne glanced at the clock. “Ezra, time for bed,” he said.

Ezra pouted. “Will Mama stay?”

Tim looked down. “I...I don’t think I can,” he said. “Not forever.”

Wayne sighed. “You’re welcome to stay the night,” he said.

“No,” Tim said. “No, I...I need to…” He struggled, not wanting to leave, not wanting to let Ezra go, wanting the warmth and comfort of the Kent home, wanting his pup, wanting to be away from Damian, wanting to be safe.

Ezra’s lip was trembling. “Mama…”

Tim scooped Ezra up and scented him, burying his nose in his baby’s curls. “I’ll come back,” he said. “I promise. I...I’ve been sick,” he said carefully. “And I need to get better before I can stay.”

“Oh.” Ezra hugged Tim very tight, scenting his mother. 

Tim kissed Ezra’s cheek. “Do you want me to come help put you to bed?”

“Yes.”

Tim got up, as did Grayson, and they trooped upstairs. Grayson guided Tim through the bedtime routine, and soon enough Ezra was tucked into bed. “Story?” Ezra asked.

Tim smiled and picked up one of the books next to the bed. “This one?”

“Okay.”

Tim settled in and started to read, letting the normalcy of it all wash over him. He read until Ezra was fully asleep, then kissed his pup’s forehead and stood up.

Grayson was waiting in the doorway. “Bruce wants to talk to you,” he whispered as he closed the door most of the way, leaving a tiny crack of light to spill in. 

Tim nodded and followed Grayson down to the parlor. “Thank you,” Tim said as they walked. “For looking after my pup.”

Grayson shrugged, his scent going a bit sad. “Bruce and I...we probably won’t ever have any,” he said. “It’s too dangerous with who we are and...and I love him, but I also hate him, and I don’t want to put any other kids in the middle of that. But it’s nice to have a pup around...it helps keep the suppressants from driving me insane.”

Tim bit his lip. “If...if I were to…”

Grayson sighed. “I half-expect Jason to take him away every time he visits. Only thing stopping him is the fact that his life is more insane than mine and his omega already has a pup taking up most of their attention.”

Tim stopped. “Jason...he’s mated?”

“Not yet, but he’s courting Arsenal.” Grayson glanced at him. “Is that...are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Tim said. “Yeah...I...he should find a mate. He needs someone.”

Grayson nodded as they reached the parlor. Wayne and Conner were waiting, glasses of brandy in hand. Wayne smiled. “Drink?” he asked.

Tim shook his head, but Grayson accepted a glass. Tim sat down next to Conner, leaning on his mate heavily.

“So,” Wayne said. “Today went well.”

Tim nodded. “It was nice,” he said. “I...I want to keep seeing him.”

Wayne nodded. “I understand,” he said. “And I’m willing to allow it under a few conditions.”

Tim nodded. “Name it.”

“First, you will go to counselling,” Wayne said. “I don’t know if you have any idea where to start…”

“Dr. Thompkins made a recommendation,” Tim said. “But I don’t know how…”

“I’ll arrange it,” Conner promised.

Wayne nodded. “I think once a week supervised visitation is where we’ll start,” he said.

“Supervised?”

Wayne shifted a bit. “Just...in case you need help,” he said lamely. “With your injuries.”

Tim’s scent flared with anger. “You’re afraid I’ll take him,” he accused. “Or that I’ll hurt him.”

“I don’t think you’ll hurt him,” Wayne said. “But...I want to make sure neither of you gets into trouble. And I’m willing to just let it be you and Conner, or Jason, or...whoever makes you feel comfortable.”

“We can reassess in a month or two,” Grayson said, his scent calming though Tim’s anger didn’t fade much. “See how you both are doing and look at other options...if Ezra can spend some nights with you or if you’re ready to stay longer here or anything like that.”

Tim glared. “And if I want him back? Permanently?”

“That will depend on your counsellors,” Wayne said. “And you would need your own place first. Not that I don’t trust Clark, but that little farmhouse is running out of room very quickly. That also means that one of you at least will need a paying job.”

Conner shifted a bit. “I’ve been busy,” he mumbled. “And there aren’t many opportunities in Hamilton.”

“I am aware,” Wayne said. “But if I was going to let you raise him, you’ll need to be able to pay for his food and clothing and education.”

Tim nodded. “I understand,” he said, though his head was spinning with the number of things he needed to deal with now.

“One step at a time,” Grayson said. “Until you’ve gotten there, you’ll be able to see Ezra. And we’ll help as much as we can.”

“Okay,” Tim said. He curled up closer to Conner. 

Wayne glanced at Grayson. “If you’re up to it, I could also use an update on Deathstroke’s activities…”

Grayson and Conner both glared daggers at Wayne. “I gave my report to Steph,” Conner said. “If you have any other questions, you can ask me.”

“It’s not…”

“Not now,” Grayson snapped. 

Tim was shaking violently, his breath short. “I...I…”

“Hey,” Conner said, his protective alpha scent increasing as he gathered Tim in his arms. “It’s okay...you don’t need to talk about it.” Conner stood up, lifting Tim with him and cuddling the omega to his chest. “I think we’re going home now.”

“That would be best,” Grayson said. “I need to have a word with my alpha about tact.”

Wayne looked slightly ashamed, though Tim was clinging too tight to Conner to really care.

“Thanks for having us,” Conner said. “We’ll be back next week?”

“Maybe Saturday?” Grayson suggested. “You can have the whole day.”

“Sounds good,” Conner said. “We’ll bring Jon if Lois doesn’t lock him up for the next eight years.”

“Okay.” Grayson walked them to the door. Tim curled tighter into Conner’s embrace as they took to the sky back to Hamilton.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

_ Chains. Chains around his wrists and ankles and neck, keeping him immobile. _

_ Tim looked around quickly, desperate, but there was nothing in the room except the bed he was lying on. “Ra’s?” he called. _

_ Someone was walking toward him, but the scent was wrong, the footsteps too heavy. _

_ Slade stood over him, glaring. “Thought you could escape me?” he hissed. “Thought you could just run away with Prince Charming and I’d just let you?” _

_ “No…” Tim struggled against the chains. “No, please, let me go, let me go!” _

_ Slade suddenly had his sword in his hand. It was already dripping with blood. “Shut up, omega.” Slade stepped down and cut off Tim’s foot at the ankle. _

_ Tim screamed, blood spurting everywhere. Slade moved to the other side and cut the other foot off at the same place. Tim kept screaming, trying to free his hands. _

_ “Shut up.” Slade stepped up, the sword switching out for a knife, smaller and more precise and Slade pressed down on Tim’s throat and severed his vocal cords.  _

_ Tim tried to scream but no sound came out. Slade moved lower, fondling between Tim’s legs for a moment, making his cock harden before he suddenly cut that off as well. _

_ Tim was crying, blood dripping everywhere. Slade smirked at him. “I could do this all night,” he said. “Cut everything off until you’re just a bunch of holes for me to fuck...but there’s something we need to take care of first.” _

_ Tim’s pups materialized in front of him. Shiloh’s green eyes didn’t glow, blank and empty with no spark of life. She held a very small and sickly infant in her arms. Ezra was next to her, Delilah sitting on the ground at his feet. All four looked sick and pale and hungry. Tim’s tears fell thicker, seeing his babies all there, all so hurt already… _

_ Slade was at their sides. He ripped the smallest baby from Shiloh’s arms and threw it across the room before he grabbed Shiloh. “This one can’t die,” he said. “So she can show us how best to kill the others. Maybe if I try enough, she’ll go away as well.” _

_ Tim tried to scream, to yell no, to escape the chains and get to his babies… _

_ Shiloh was silent and still as Slade yanked her head back and slit her throat. She fell, but a second later she stood back up, green blood running down her front. She stared at Tim as Slade stabbed her through the heart, tears streaking down her face.  _

_ “Mama,” she said as she stood up again. “Why don’t you save me?” _

_ Tim tried to scream again. And again. And again... _

*

“Tim! Tim!”

Tim sat straight up, breathing hard. His throat was raw, like he actually had been screaming.

And given how Conner was looking at him, he probably had been.

Tim took several deep breaths. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry…”

Conner pulled Tim into his chest. Tim breathed deep, letting his alpha’s scent sooth his mind. Tim curled into him, tears starting again.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Conner asked.

“I was back with Slade,” Tim said. “He was torturing us...me and my pups…”

Conner petted his hair gently. “Oh, Tim…”

“I’m sorry I woke you.”

“You woke the whole house,” Conner said. “You were screaming.”

Tim buried himself further in Conner’s embrace. “Maybe I shouldn’t try to take Ezra,” he mumbled. “If I’m going to wake up screaming…”

“Don’t think like that,” Conner said. “You just got away from that...of course you’re scared and upset. And...and it’s a goal to work toward. Being well enough to take care of Ezra. It’s not going to happen overnight.”

Tim nodded a bit. “I know.” He swallowed. “I think...yes. It’s...it’s good to have a goal, right?”

“Yeah,” Conner said. “It’s good.” He kissed Tim gently. “Think you can go back to sleep?”

Tim bit his lip. “Can you talk to me?” he asked. “Just...tell me pretty things for a bit?”

“Okay,” Conner said. He lay back down, pulling Tim to lie on his chest. “So there’s this park in Metropolis...Dad used to take me there sometimes…”

Tim closed his eyes, listening to Conner’s heartbeat and the rumble of his voice until he slept again.

*

Kent didn’t mention the episode from the night before when Tim shuffled downstairs late the next morning. Everyone else was already gone, much to Tim’s relief as he fetched a cup of tea and curled up in his chair.

Linda was looking very grumpy, no doubt at having been woken. Tim flinched a bit to see that, though he couldn’t offer any words in his own defense.

“Planned to show you around the farm today,” Kent said. “If you’re up to it.”

Tim nodded. “I want to learn.” He glanced up a bit. “Did Conner say where he was going?”

Kent half-smiled. “He’s in Metropolis looking for a job,” he said. “He told me what Bruce said and...and he wants to start saving up.”

“Okay,” Tim said. He felt a bit warmer, knowing that his mate was devoted enough to help, that Conner would help him get his pup back even though Ezra wasn’t Conner’s own. He did glance side-long at Kent. “Did Conner tell you...everything? About...about Jon and all?”

Kent sighed. “I’ve been trying to ignore Damian’s...affections toward Jon,” he admitted. “They’re young and...I don’t want to make it a big deal.”

“So it doesn’t worry you?”

“It does,” Kent said. “But I’ve seen matches I dislike more.” At Tim’s questioning look, Kent sighed again. “I wasn’t thrilled when Bruce and Dick mated...Dick was an adult, but…”

“They suit each other,” Tim said.

“I know,” Kent said. “But Dick’s practically my child...when Bruce adopted him, I got involved and we formed a very strong mother-son bond...partly because I was still missing Conner at the time, partly because Bruce very clearly did not want to be a parent. And when I smelled their bond turning non-platonic...I didn’t react very well.”

Tim half-smiled. “I’m surprised you didn’t kill him.”

“I was tempted,” Kent admitted. “If Dick had let me, I’d have bashed Bruce’s head in and taken Dick far away to care for myself, but...well. That’s over and they seem happy...Dick’s grown into his own as the omega of that pack and I don’t have to like it, just tolerate it.”

“So this...thing with Jon and Damian…”

“They’re at least in the same age range and I can keep an ear on them from anywhere on earth. I’m not worried.”

Tim nodded. “That seems reasonable,” he said. “I just wish I could know what’s happening to my children as easily.”

Kent sighed. “If I knew either of your daughters’ scents or heartbeats, I would tell you,” he said. “But there are eight billion people on earth and picking them out would take all my concentration...and I do have to be on the alert for crimes and crises.”

“I know,” Tim said. “And I know that the Cradle is warded with lead and magic and all sorts of things to keep people from knowing where it is or what happens inside it, so I can’t hope for news of Delilah...and I don’t even know where to look for Shiloh. Either way, I have a long way to go before I’m ready to bring either one of them home.”

Kent nodded. “Well,” he said. “You might as well start here.” He stood up. “Come on...I’m not going to give you anything heavy, but I think you can still be useful here.”

Tim stood eagerly. “I’m happy to learn,” he said, and followed Kent outside.

*

Under Ra’s, Tim had become quite strong--no broad-shouldered Superman, like the Kents, but wiry and agile and, if not the best fighter among Ra’s’ assassins, at least able to hold his own.

But then Slade had come, and Tim had not been able to train much, and then his body was so broken under his second mate that Tim had lost most of his strength, and what little was left he could only use for short periods before his old injuries flared so much he had to sit down.

None of this seemed to bother Kent, however. Over the next few days, he showed Tim around the farm, taught him simple tasks that didn’t require too much strength or endurance. Tim was fairly good at collecting eggs, his training with the League of Assassins making him good at dodging beaks and talons; he could milk a cow fairly well, even if he had a hard time lifting a full pail. He was able to weed the vegetable gardens without too much trouble, and it was nice, to have honest, dirty work to do instead of lounging about as a trophy or being used as a punching bag and sex doll.

A few days after Tim settled into his new duties, Conner came back earlier than usual.

“I talked to the psychologist Dr. Thompkins recommended,” Conner said. “And if you’re okay with it, I set you an appointment for later this afternoon.”

Tim nodded. “Okay,” he said. “I’ll try it.”

“They said I could go with you, if you want,” Conner said. “But it’s okay if you don’t.”

Tim thought for a long moment. “I think I can do it alone,” he finally said. “At least to start.”

“Okay,” Conner said.

“How’s your search going?”

Conner shrugged. “I’ve been applying,” he said. “It’s just going to take time.”

Tim bit his lip. “Maybe I should look too.”

“You’re recovering,” Conner said. “And legally, you don’t actually exist right now...or rather, you were written off as dead long ago. We can fix that if you want, but it will be…”

“Yeah.” Tim took a deep breath. “When things are more stable, I think I want to live again,” he said. “And...do you think…” He hesitated.

Conner wrapped Tim in his arms. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“Do you think I could see my dad sometime?”

“Oh.” Conner looked struck by this. “I mean...probably see your therapist for a bit first? Just so…”

Tim nodded. “Not right away,” he said. “Just...I miss my family.”

Conner kissed his forehead. “I know.” He smiled softly at Tim. “Now let’s get lunch and get ready to go.”

Tim was more relaxed when Conner flew him back to Gotham. Tim found that he actually enjoyed flying like this, safe in his alpha’s arms, nothing between them and the open sky. Conner was always warm and solid, and Tim was perfectly happy up here, almost wished he could just stay there.

The therapy building was very plain, almost unnoticeable among the spires and gargoyles of Gotham. It sat close to Arkham, but not so close as to make it seem creepy. Conner took Tim inside and signed him in. Tim sat down in the lobby, on a soft couch with muted colors and quiet music, and it was...nice. Calming. Which was probably the intended effect.

Conner sat next to him, neither of them speaking. Tim only waited about ten minutes before a tiny blond woman appeared.

“Tim?” she called.

Tim stood up. She smiled. “I’m Doctor Quinn,” she said. “But you can call me Harley. Come on back.”

“Thank you.” Tim thought through his notes as he followed Harley down a hall to a small, dark room. There was a very soft couch on one side and a chair on the other. Tim sat down on the couch carefully. “Didn’t you work for the Joker?” he asked.

Harley sighed. “Yes,” she said. “I did work for him, and he was awful to me. And now I’m helping people who went through something similar, and from what the hunk out there told me, you fit the bill.” She sat down and picked up her notebook. “Now...I got some basics from Kon and Dr. Thompkins, but I want to hear from you why you’re here.”

Tim took a deep breath and started his story. Harley was silent throughout, taking notes. It took half an hour for Tim to finish, and he was crying by the end of it.

Harley made a sympathetic noise. “Sounds like quite the ordeal,” she said. “And how are you coping now?”

Tim shrugged. “I...I’m not sure,” he admitted. “The Kents have been very kind to me...I just...I guess I’m still processing.” He swallowed heavily. “I don’t think I’ve even grieved for Trina...I still can’t comprehend it…”

“Trauma doesn’t always have symptoms right away,” Harley said. “It can sometimes take years to fully process. And you have so much of it, I wouldn’t be surprised if you don’t even feel that one incident for a while.”

“I feel like I should feel something for her.”

“You probably do,” Harley assured him. “But it’s in between everything else you’re feeling...she was killed in between you losing your pup and almost dying yourself, and all of that in under an hour...and since then, you haven’t had the capacity to think about it.”

Tim nodded. “So...what next?”

“I’m going to start by breaking the story down a bit...it’s going to take a few sessions before I’ve determined the most appropriate treatment, and I’ll need as much detail as possible first.”

“Okay.”

“So...where would you like to start?”

Tim took several deep breaths. “I’m not sure,” he admitted. “Slade was so terrible...how do you even start recovering from someone like him?”

“One day at a time,” Harley said. “But since he’s what you’re most worried over, let’s start with him.”

*

By the time Tim’s session was over, his head was heavy from both thinking and tears. Conner was waiting in the lobby, reading some boring magazine, but he stood up at once when Tim reappeared.

“You okay?” he asked.

Tim nodded. “Just...a lot,” he said.

“I think it’s a good start,” Harley said. “I’ll want you back same time next week...I think two hours once a week is a good starting point.”

“Okay,” Tim said.

“And here’s my card,” Harley said, passing it to Conner. “If either of you need anything.”

“Thanks,” Conner said. “Anything we need to do?”

“At this time, I think you can keep doing what you’ve been doing,” Harley said. “I don’t feel the need to send a social worker out right now.”

“Thanks for that,” Conner muttered. 

“Any time.” Harley waved and headed back to her office. Tim followed Conner outside.

“Ice cream,” Conner said.

Tim blinked. “Huh?”

“Mom says that every doctor’s appointment requires ice cream after,” Conner said. “Unless it’s the dentist.”

“Oh.” Tim was a bit stunned. “It’s...been a while since ice cream was in my world.”

“Well, then, we definitely need it,” Conner said. “Eight years without ice cream is just sad.”

Tim smiled a bit. “I think Ra’s was too old to understand the concept,” he said.

“Tragedy,” Conner insisted. He took Tim’s hand and led him through the streets, and soon they were sitting in a parlor shop. Tim ate slowly, savoring this and trying not to cry.

“You sure you’re okay?” Conner asked.

“Yeah,” Tim said. “Just...it’s a lot. And...and you’re so nice and I can’t help but feel that it’s going to go away.”

Conner took his hand across the table. “I’m right here,” he said. “And I’m not going to go away...I’m not going to give up on you. I promise.”

Tim squeezed his hand back. “Thank you.”

*

Kent was waiting for them the moment they got back to the farmhouse.

“You have a visitor,” he said, a frown deep on his face. “Front room.”

“Dangerous?” Conner asked.

“Obviously not, or I wouldn’t have let her in.”

Conner nodded and headed inside. Tim hesitated, then followed.

There was a young alpha woman sitting on one of the couches, white-blond hair tied up in a messy ponytail. Tim faltered a bit when he caught her scent, his breath catching.

Conner sighed. “Rose,” he said.

“Conner.” Her eyes flicked to Tim, half-hiding behind Conner’s shoulder. “And you must be Timothy.”

“Just Tim,” he mumbled.

Conner glanced at him. “You don’t have to…”

“I’m fine,” Tim said.

“What do you want, Rose?” Conner asked.

Rose rolled her eyes. “Chillax, Kon, I’m not here to murder you. Not that I could anyway, your mom’s scary as shit.”

“My mother’s a saint,” Conner snapped.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. It’s mostly just a report...Deathstroke’s been driven out of the League of Assassins. Part of it, anyway, about a third of them joined him. There’s a lot of infighting going on right now.”

Tim’s breath hitched again. “Any word of why?” he asked.

Rose shrugged. “Apparently, enough of them were still loyal to Ra’s that the way Deathstroke treated you was unacceptable. They weren’t going to rebel while you were there, so he wouldn’t kill you, but now that you’re safe...well, I doubt the League will last much longer without someone to pull it back together.”

Tim’s head was reeling. The League of Assassins was his pack. They were his people, his family…

“Conner…”

Conner ignored him. “I’ll take that,” he said. “Means that they’ll all be too busy to come after us for the moment. Any word of the pup?”

“Deathstroke wasn’t able to take her...she’s with those loyal to Ra’s. They aren’t quite sure what to do with her.”

Tim looked up hopefully. “Can you get her back to me?” he asked.

Rose huffed out a breath. “Do my best, but I’m not exactly friends with anyone in there...they’re all suspicious because of who my father is. But Red Robin has some friends who might be able to return your pup...but what are you going to do with her if they do?”

Tim shrank a bit and Conner wrapped his arm around him. “We’ll figure it out,” he said. “Do what you can and keep us updated.”

Rose nodded. Her eyes lingered on Tim for a long moment. “I’m sorry,” she said. “For what he did to you.”

“It isn’t your fault,” Tim said. “And...he said he’s proud of you.”

Rose blinked a bit, perhaps to hide tears. “Thank you.” She stood up and left abruptly through the window.

Conner sighed. “Tim…”

“You overpowered Deathstroke and claimed his mate,” Tim said. “You could claim the pack as well.”

“And what would I do with two hundred assassins?” Conner asked. “Teach them all to sing Give Peace a Chance and weave flower crowns?”

“They are dedicated to environmentalism,” Tim said. “In the sense of humans destroyed everything so let’s destroy them, anyway.”

“Tim...I know that all these changes are hard on you. But...I can’t put you back in that position.” Conner sighed a bit, rubbing his eyes. “Maybe I can’t make you the queen of anything. But isn’t it enough to be out of there?”

“I just…” Tim took a few deep breaths. “If the war gets too violent, Rose might not be able to save my pup. I don’t want Delilah to be collateral damage.”

“Steph will do what she can for her,” Conner said. “So will Rose. And the rest of the Titans and Young Justice. So...so please don’t worry yourself too much, okay? You have enough to deal with right now.”

Tim sighed in frustration. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to not worry,” he said. “You wouldn’t get it...you’ve never had to leave your baby in the hands of a monster.”

Conner was silent for a moment. “You’re right,” he said. “I didn’t...because I was that baby.”

Tim blinked. “I…”

“I grew up with Lex Luthor as my primary caretaker. And...I won’t say he wasn’t evil back then, but he wasn’t a very nurturing parent. You know I barely even left his mansion house until Mom took me back?”

“No…”

“Yeah...I was almost completely isolated from everything. And Dad’s...he wasn’t ever physically abusive, but he’s a master of manipulation. For the longest time, I hated my mother, and myself.” He gave Tim a harsh look. “So believe me, Tim...I know that leaving Delilah wasn’t a good thing to do. But right now, she’s out of Deathstroke’s hands, which is a good start, and Rose and Steph are going to work on getting her back to us. And if...if things get too bad, I’ll step in. But right now, you need to work on being ready to be a mom once we do have her.”

Tim shrank back a bit, submission permeating his scent. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m sorry, I’ll do better…”

Conner pulled Tim into his arms. “It’s okay,” he said. “I know that...that this isn’t easy. And I’m sorry I reacted that way. I just...I don’t want you to be more upset than you need to be.”

“I don’t know what an appropriate amount of upset is,” Tim said.

“Maybe there isn’t one,” Conner said. “And you should just be upset. I just...I don’t want you to hurt.”

“I am hurting,” Tim said. “And you can’t change that right away.”

Conner pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’m sorry.”

Tim curled closer into Conner’s arms, closing his eyes and breathing his alpha in. “It’s okay.”

They stayed there for a long time until the door opened, announcing the arrival of the younger children. Tim and Conner broke apart and Tim sighed.

Mia bounced in, all raucous energy. “Hey!” she said, leaning over to scent Conner in greeting. “Rose talk to you?”

“She just left,” Conner said. “And no.”

“No what?”

“No, you’re not joining the Titans on this one. Mom would kill me if I let you.”

“Come on, Kon, I’m capable!”

“And still a child.”

“You’re not the boss of me!”

“No, but I am.” Lane came in after the children. “And Conner’s right, you aren’t going to join the assassin wars until you’re done with high school.”

Mia’s scent spiked. “But Daaad…”

“No,” Lane said. “And your mother agrees. Now all of you, wash up for supper.”

Mia continued to grumble as she stalked out of the room. Christopher gave Lane a hopeful look. “Does that mean me and Jon can’t either?”

“No,” Lane said. “No one under the age of eighteen is getting involved.”

Christopher groaned and followed his sister. Jonathan pouted a little. “Damian’s gonna go,” he whined.

“What Damian does has nothing to do with you,” Lane said.

“What if he gets hurt?”

“Then he has three world-class doctors to take care of him.” Lane’s voice was straining with how patient she was being. “Not get.”

Jonathan gave a long-suffering sigh and left the room. Tim waited until he was sure the others were all finished before he followed, washing up slowly and thinking, wondering if he could get involved...if doing so would save Delilah or just put her in more danger.


	4. Chapter 4

There was no word from Rose or Steph for nearly two months. Tim continued to go to therapy, and visit Ezra on the weekends, in between simple farmwork and quiet evenings with the Kents, mostly curling up next to Conner while everyone chattered and laughed around him.

Tim’s sessions with Harley didn’t get much easier. Reliving the two years he’d spent with Slade wasn’t easy in any sense, and the loss of his pups only made it feel that much worse. Harley said they were making progress, and Tim had to believe her, though if more random crying than before was progress, Tim might have been better off feeling numb to it all.

But his days with Ezra more than made up for it. Ezra had become quite a bubbly child, creative and energetic, and he loved nothing more than when his mother came to the manor. Tim and Conner spent many long days running around the park, or taking Ezra out to explore Gotham. Tim could almost imagine how it would be one day, when Ezra was permanently his, when everything was perfect and he had his daughters back…

Two months into the new normal, though, Tim tensed suddenly one morning as they were walking down one of the older Gotham streets. Conner noticed at once.

“What is it?” he asked quietly.

“Someone’s following us,” Tim whispered. “Can you take Ezra to the diner and wait there?”

Conner’s brow furrowed, but he nodded. “Come on, Ez,” he said. “Mama will join us in a bit.”

Ezra looked confused, but he followed Conner without protest. Tim made sure they were well away before he turned.

“I know you’re there,” he said.

There was a moment of silence before Talia al-Ghul materialized, seemingly from nowhere. “I see my father’s training wasn’t wasted on you,” she said.

“Did you think it would be?”

“I wasn’t sure, your swordsmanship left much to be desired.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “What do you want?”

“I have news from Nyssa.”

Tim froze. “Where is she? Is Shiloh all right? When are they coming back?”

“They’re far away,” Talia said. “Across the world. They’re still on the run from Deathstroke, but they’ve managed to shake him for the moment. Shiloh is fine, as far as I can tell. And Nyssa didn’t say when she’s coming back, but she did say she may want you to join her someday soon.”

Tim swallowed. “Does she know…?”

“She knows you have a new mate, yes...but she has other plans.” Talia stared at him a long moment. “If she calls you, will you go?”

“I don’t know,” Tim said. “I’m trying to build a life here...I’m trying to get better.”

Talia sighed. “I know,” she said. “I’m trying to do the same...but somehow...the pack always calls us home.”

They were awkwardly quiet for a moment.

“I don’t hold it against you,” Talia said. 

“Neither do I,” Tim said. “We were both trying to give our pups the best chance at life.”

“We were. And I’m grateful that you didn’t take vengeance.”

Tim shrugged. “In the end, no real harm was done...and it did give me more...incentive to be a good mate.”

“You deserved better.”

“Ra’s was…” Tim struggled for a moment. “He was as good as he could be,” he finally said. “And I’ll never stop loving him.”

Talia half-smiled. “Good,” she said. “You’d better go...your mate will wonder.”

Tim nodded. “I’m sure we’ll meet again,” he said.

“I guarantee it,” Talia said. “Oh, and Timothy?”

“Yes?”

“Make sure your jeans have elastic waistbands...you’re going to start showing fairly soon.”

Tim choked. “What?!”

“Didn’t you know? I scented it a mile away.”

Tim was reeling a bit. “Well...shit,” he muttered.

“Good luck.” Talia grinned and vanished.

Tim stood on the sidewalk, dazed, before he turned to catch up with Conner and Ezra.

“Everything okay?” Conner asked when Tim get into the diner and joined them.

“Yeah,” Tim said. “Just a messenger...not one of Deathstroke’s.”

“Good.” Conner smiled and turned back to the menu.

“Mama!” Ezra said. “Look!” He showed Tim a half-done coloring page.

“Very nice,” Tim said, and he was soon occupied with his son again.

*

Conner let the matter drop until later that night, when they were back at the farm in the attic room. “Going to tell me what happened?” he asked.

Tim sighed. “Just Talia,” he said. “Letting me know Nyssa and Shiloh are okay.” He left out the other half of the message. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that yet, especially since he didn’t know why Nyssa would summon him.

“That’s good,” Conner said. “Are they coming back?”

“Not now,” Tim said. He hesitated a moment. “Talia...she said my scent’s changed.”

Conner froze. “Changed?”

Tim nodded. “I’ll call Dr. Thompkins in the morning,” he said. “But...Conner...I’m pretty sure...I’m pregnant.”

Conner stared at Tim for a moment before pulling him close and kissing him thoroughly. Tim squeaked, but opened to it, winding himself around his mate. “Oh my gods,” Conner muttered. “Tim…”

“I know,” Tim said. “It’s...a lot. But it does explain why I’ve adjusted relatively well to not having Delilah.”

“Yeah,” Conner said. “Yeah, it’s...I mean, it’s great, it really is, but…”

“Yeah,” Tim said. “We’ll have to figure it out.” He looked up through his lashes. “Are you happy?”

“Yes,” Conner said without hesitation. “Tim...I’m so happy...and I’m going to do everything for her.”

“How’s the job search going?” Tim asked.

“Pretty good,” Conner said. “I’ve had a few interviews...if nothing else, I can go work in a warehouse or something.”

“Okay,” Tim said. “And...and soon…”

“We’ll need our own house,” Conner said. “Something small...with a yard. And a dog. Dogs are great, you know?”

Tim giggled a bit. “Yeah,” he said. “Dogs are great. Though if Damian’s wolf doesn’t stop growling at me I’m going to slap him.”

Conner laughed as well. “Titus is all bark and no bite,” he said.

“Mhm.”

They fell quiet, curled together, and Tim felt...warm. Safe. Cared for.

Conner kissed his forehead. “Love you,” he whispered.

Tim tried to answer, but he was already drifting off to sleep.

*

Dr. Thompkins was by the next evening, and within a few minutes, she had confirmed the pregnancy.

“We’ll keep a close eye on it,” she said as she packed her bag. “You’re doing much better but I’d still classify this as a high-risk pregnancy.”

Tim nodded. “I’ll be careful,” he promised.

“Good,” Dr. Thompkins said. “I handled Jon and Linda’s births, so I know that these Kryptonian babies tend to be rather larger than average. Luckily, you aren’t invulnerable so a C-section is more viable.”

“Okay.”

“You have my number. Call if you have any concerns.”

“This is my fifth pregnancy and I managed the last one without a doctor. I’ll be fine.”

“That’s what I’m concerned about. You are far too young for this to be the fifth one.”

Tim huffed. “Fine.”

Dr. Thompkins left, only to be replaced by Kent, holding a teapot. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Tim smiled at his pack omega a bit. “So…”

“Yeah.” Kent sat down and poured tea. 

“Is it okay?” Tim asked. If his pack omega rejected the pup…

“Of course it is,” Kent said. “I just want to make sure you’re okay with it.”

Tim shrugged. “I mean...I want my pups. All of them. And I want to be a good omega to Conner...I...I never made any plans beyond having children and...and being good. So...this is right, I think.”

Kent nodded slowly. “I was the same,” he said. “After I had Conner...I never wanted anything else except to hold my pup and just have more of them.”

“Did it ever stop?”

“Not really,” Kent said. “Though I did manage ten years between the last two. But that instinct...it never fully leaves you. There are times I still want to wrap Conner up and protect him from the world, and he’s grown.”

Tim nodded. “I just...I don’t want to put you out or…”

“It’s my first grandbaby,” Kent said. “You’re not putting me out at all. And she can share space with Linda for a little bit, until you’re more settled.”

“Okay,” Tim said. 

“And we’ll help you, Tim,” Kent said. “We all want to help.”

“I know,” Tim said. “I just...I don’t know how anyone can.”

Kent put down his cup and moved next to Tim. Tim stiffened for a moment before setting his own aside and letting Kent draw him into an embrace, close and warm, and Tim curled into it, seeking the protection of a mother.

“I don’t know either,” Kent said. “But we’ll figure it out.”

*

Jason was at Wayne Manor when Tim and Conner arrived the next week. Tim was a bit surprised, and also relieved--two months of radio silence was apparently normal for Jason, but…

But.

Jason looked at Tim for a long moment, silent, before he stepped forward and wrapped him in a hug. Tim was surprised, but then hugged back, breathing in the familiar, not quite platonic scent.

“Thank fuck you’re okay,” Jason murmured in his ear.

“I’m fine,” Tim insisted. “Really.”

“Good.” Jason finally let go. “Ezra couldn’t talk about anyone else when I got in.”

Tim smiled a bit. “We’re bonding pretty well,” he said. “Though…” He glanced at Conner, who was hanging back and looking like he wasn’t sure whether to interfere. “I am glad you’re here for this next bit.”

Jason raised his eyebrows. “What’s going on?”

“We’re having a baby,” Tim said softly.

There was silence for a moment before Jason sighed. “Should have expected it,” he muttered. “You look at this kid wrong, he gets knocked up.”

Conner rolled his eyes. “You’d know,” he muttered.

“Knock it off,” Tim said, his omega scent spiking. Both alphas cowered back on instinct, their competitive scents dying out. “Jason, would you like to stay to talk to Ezra with us?”

“Sure,” Jason said. “Nothing like an overly complicated family drama to bring everyone together.”

“It’s not that complicated,” Tim said.

Jason rolled his eyes, but didn’t comment further until they reached the nursery.

Ezra was ecstatic to see both his parents. He launched himself at Tim at once. Off a chair. Luckily, Jason intercepted him before he sent Tim crashing to the ground.

Ezra pouted. “Mama!”

“Hey.” Tim moved forward and hugged Ezra. “Sorry, sweetheart, but I can’t catch for a bit.”

“Why not?”

Tim took a breath. “I’m going to have a baby,” he said. “And I don’t want her to get hurt.”

Ezra stared for a moment, brow furrowed. “A baby?”

“Yes,” Tim said. “So you’re going to be a big brother.”

“Like Shi?”

“Just like that,” Tim said. 

“Is the baby gonna live here?”

“No,” Conner said. “She’ll be staying with me and Tim. But we’ll visit you lots.”

Ezra pouted. “But I wanna have a baby here!”

“Talk to Bruce and Dick about that,” Jason said. “And make sure to film their reactions.”

“Are you trying to get murdered again?” Conner asked.

“Hey, do what comes natural, you feel?”

Tim rolled his eyes. “Is that all okay?” he asked Ezra.

Ezra sucked his thumb for a moment. “You’ll still see me?”

“Of course,” Tim said. “And I’m going to love you just the same.”

“Okay.” Ezra wriggled to be put down and Jason let him go. “Can we play Candyland?”

Tim smiled. “Of course we can,” he said.

“I’ll just…” Jason started.

“Stay?” Ezra gave Jason eyes so big they’d break anyone’s heart.

“No one ever wants the green token,” Conner added helpfully.

Jason sighed. “Fine,” he said. “But no cheating, Cloneboy.”

Conner raised his hands in mock surrender. Tim rolled his eyes again.

It was a very nice afternoon, all things considered. Conner and Jason did posture a bit, though Tim was able to keep them mostly in line. Ezra was perfectly delighted to have all his favorite grownups in one room, especially since the only cheating going on was in his favor.

They had just finished their fourth round (and Tim was thinking he could start teaching Ezra something more challenging just for a change of pace) when Damian and Jonathan appeared in the nursery doorway, both looking rather giggly. Tim raised his eyebrows at them.

“Drake,” Damian said, clearly catching the look.

“Damian,” Tim said.

Conner looked up as well. “And what are you two up to?” he asked.

Jonathan turned a rather interesting shade of red, though Damian seemed perfectly at-ease. “Jonathan was working on his stealth exercises,” he said. “And Pennyworth has asked me to inform you that dinner is ready.”

“Right.” Conner got up and helped Tim to his feet. Jason rose, lifting Ezra with him.

“And did the stealth training involve finding small, dark spaces that Bruce doesn’t know about?” Jason asked.

Jonathan went even redder while Damian just glared. “Shut up, Todd.”

Tim rolled his eyes and followed the others down to the kitchen.

Steph was there, with another young woman beside her, dark-hair and black eyes and a very faint scent of alpha. Steph grinned. “Tim!” she said. “This is Cass!”

Tim nodded; he had never met Cassandra Cain, but he had heard about her plenty. “Hello,” he said softly.

Cass looked at him a long moment. “You were one of them.”

“Yes.”

She nodded, looking sad. “It’s hard.”

“Yes.”

They didn’t say anything more. They didn’t need to.

*

Conner was very cheerful when he came home a month later. Tim looked up from the endless pile of apples he was peeling and smiled at him. “What’s happened?”

“Got a job,” Conner said. “Not a great job, but it pays.”

Kent glanced over from the stove. “Where at?”

“One of the LexCorp warehouses,” Conner said. “Not one that Dad actually ever looks at,” he added as Kent frowned.

“You sure you want to work for him?” Kent asked.

“Not a whole lot of options,” Conner said. “They’re paying fifteen dollars an hour for box shovers, and I can shove boxes better than anyone.”

“Be careful,” Kent said.

“Relax, Mom. It’s temporary until I can get something better.”

Tim stood up and kissed Conner. “Thank you,” he said.

Conner hugged Tim close. “Anything for you two,” he murmured.

Kent gave them both a sharp look and they giggled a bit before breaking apart. “I still need those apples, Tim,” Kent said.

“I know,” Tim said. He sat down and got back to work, humming a bit. Conner sat down next to him, smelling warm and happy and Tim felt utterly content.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

“How do you feel about it?”

Tim blinked. “About what?”

“Being pregnant again.” Harley looked over her notebook. “Considering how traumatic your last four were.”

“Ezra wasn’t traumatic,” Tim said. “We wanted him, and I didn’t have any complications.”

“You both wanted, or your mate wanted?”

“I wanted to have an heir. I wanted to please my mate. And I did, even if it wasn’t exactly the way he expected.”

Harley made a note. “You haven’t answered my question.”

Tim sighed a bit. At four months pregnant and showing, emotions were more difficult than ever, swinging wildly out of control day to day. “I don’t really feel much of anything,” he admitted. “I mean...Kon’s pretty excited, and the Kents won’t stop fussing...Ezra seems happy about it. But...I don’t know how I’m even supposed to feel.”

Harley made another note. “How did you feel about the others?’

Tim shrugged. “With the first one...Shiloh...I was scared. Because I was young and Talia told me Ra’s’ mates always died. But with Ezra and Delilah...about like this. Especially with Delilah...I barely even wanted to live when I had her.”

“Do you want to live now?”

“Yes,” Tim said. “But I don’t know how to live and have a baby and...everything else.”

“It can be a struggle,” Harley said. “Do you want to have a baby?”

Tim was quiet for a moment. “I don’t know,” he said. “But Kon does, and we’re already here, so...I’m having one.”

Harley frowned a bit. “You know you don’t have to live your life for your mate.”

“I know,” Tim said. “But it’s...it’s at least direction while I figure out how to live it for me.” He sighed. “Sometimes I wish…” He paused.

“Yes?”

“I wish Ra’s hadn’t died,” Tim said. “Life was a lot less complicated with him.”

Harley raised her eyebrows. Most of their sessions so far had been about Slade and the loss of the children; Tim rarely volunteered information about Ra’s, let alone mentioned anything about his feelings, and Harley hadn’t pried.

“What was life with Ra’s like?” she ventured.

“Maybe not easy,” Tim said after careful consideration. “But I knew what he expected from me...he taught me a lot of things. How to fight, and about history and espionage. And…” Tim blushed a bit. “About sex. I really liked it with him...he loved me a lot.”

Harley made a note. “And he didn’t hurt you?”

“He only hit me twice,” Tim said. “And one of those I hit him first. Everything else was...not good, but it was manageable. And at the end...it was nice.”

“Were you afraid of him?”

Tim laughed a bit. “Of course I was,” he said. “Because that’s who Ra’s was. Everyone was afraid of him...it was kind of how he operated. I mean...you met him.”

“Once or twice,” Harley admitted. “And he was very imposing.”

“Yeah. So...yes, I was afraid of him, but not because I thought he’d intentionally hurt me.”

“And how do you feel about him now?”

“I still love him,” Tim said, his voice almost a whisper. “I know what people thought of it, but...I do, and I think I always will. I didn’t at first, but...I started to. And after Slade...I think I appreciated him a lot more. Because he could have hurt me like that and he didn’t.”

“Treating you better than Deathstroke is a pretty low bar to set.”

“Maybe, but it’s the only bar I have.”

Harley made another note. “And what about Kon?”

“What about him?”

“Where does he fall in your feelings?”

Tim huffed. “I mean...I like him,” he said. “He’s gorgeous, and he smells nice...and he’s good to me. And I think I’m falling in love with him a little. But it’s hard...I mean...I barely had time to mourn for Ra’s before I was remated, and...and I’ve just sort of been tossed from alpha to alpha ever since I hit puberty. I never really have the time to process how I feel about them.”

“I suppose five pregancies by four different men would make life confusing.”

“No kidding,” Tim said. “And since Jason’s back in town, I have to figure out how I feel about him as well as Kon and it doesn’t help that they spend so much time posturing at each other.”

“Do you want Jason to be part of your life?”

“Yes...maybe. I’m glad he’s in Ezra’s life, but that means he’s going to be part of mine whether I want it or not. I mean...Ezra lives with Jason’s pack, and even if he starts living with mine, I can’t just cut his father out.”

Harley hummed a little. “Your current pack is mostly alphas?”

“Yes,” Tim said. “But I don’t spend much time with them. They have school and work and I don’t go out of my way to interact with them.”

“I think you should,” Harley said.

Tim looked at her in shock. “Why?”

“Because until this point, your only interactions with alphas has been in a sexual capacity. I think you need to learn to form platonic bonds with them.”

“My relationship with Nyssa wasn’t sexual.”

“You wanted it to be.”

“I wanted her over Slade. But it didn’t happen.”

“There was still that aspect of it. And if you want to have Jason in your life in a non-sexual manner, you’ll need to rebuild some of your bonds. And that will be a lot easier to do if you can build a foundation for it with the alphas in your pack.”

Tim nodded. “I can do that.”

*

It took a few days before Tim actually worked up the courage to speak to one of the alphas in the house. He was comfortable with Conner, of course, and Kent (Clark, he was supposed to call him Clark) was very quickly turning into the mother that Tim had never had before, and of course Linda was the most comforting thing in the world (seriously, such a precious baby, babbling and patting Tim’s stomach gently as the baby grew). But the others…

He approached Christopher first. Christopher was, after all, the youngest and least threatening of the alphas in the house, and the scent of desperation as he tried to prove himself made him seem even more accessible.

So when an evening came when Christopher was sitting at the kitchen table, fighting with a very long history essay, Tim...sat down next to him. Breathed steadily and tried not to seem strange.

Christopher glanced at him. “This sucks,” he muttered.

Tim nodded a bit. “I remember,” he said. “What’s the essay?”

“Ancient Sumeria,” Christopher said. “And it’s all so boring!”

“I didn’t think so,” Tim said. “But I got the first-hand accounts.”

Christopher glanced at him. “Does that make it better?”

“Slightly,” Tim said. “Though half of what I heard wouldn’t go in a school paper.”

“Tell me?” Christopher asked.

Tim smiled and started talking, telling Christopher the things he had learned from Ra’s’ books. Christopher hung onto every word, clearly fascinated. And if Tim told him a few secrets that the League would rather not fall into the hands of the Supers, well…

The League was far behind him, crumbling under its own weight. And here in the bright kitchen, the horror stories of the past were just that.

Stories.

And it was so, so nice to be able to tell them to someone who could appreciate them fully.

*

“Tim!” The pounding on the attic door jerked Tim awake. He groaned and sat up. Conner was already gone for the day and Tim was missing him.

“Yes?” He shuffled over to the door and opened it a crack.

Mia was on the other side, looking way too bouncy for nine o’clock on a Saturday. “Steph and Cass want to take you shopping,” she said. “And they wanted to know if I want to go, and I do, so can I? Please?”

Tim blinked, trying to parse that information. “Um...sure,” he said. “Why are Steph and Cass taking us shopping?”

“Because you can’t just keep stealing Conner’s clothes,” Mia said. “Also, baby clothes! And toys! And all the cute widdle shoes!”

Tim shook his head. “Give me time to get breakfast,” he said. “Your mom’s pretty strict about proper pregnancy diets.”

“Oh, I know!” Mia said. “So glad that probably won’t be me. My mom’s so annoying already, I can’t even imagine what he’s like when he’s fussing over a pregnant person!”

“Pretty annoying,” Tim agreed, shuffling over to pull clothes out of the wardrobe. He had, admittedly, been squirrelling more and more of Conner’s sweaters over to his side of it, though his mate didn’t seem to mind. “You must have seen him giving me fifth servings.”

“Totally,” Mia said. “Though Grandma’s worse...you’re so lucky you don’t have to deal with her right now.”

“She can’t be worse than Trina,” Tim said without thinking, then stopped.

How long had it been since he had thought of her? He had talked about her death in therapy, but other than that…

Mia must have noticed. “Tim?”

“Sorry,” Tim said. “Sorry, just…”

Mia moved over. “Can I hug you?”

Tim nodded and fell in her arms. Mia was taller than him, but not as overwhelming huge as Clark was, so it was a lot easier to hug her when the tears started.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Mia asked.

Tim took a few breaths. “She was my beta,” Tim said. “And she took care of me when I was back in the Cradle...she made sure I was as healthy as I could be.” He pulled back a bit. “I miss her a lot.”

Mia nodded. Tim wasn’t sure how much she had been told, but probably enough. “I’m sorry,” she said.

“It’s okay,” Tim said. “It’s...it’s good to remember her.” He sniffed a bit. “Anyway...shopping.”

Mia perked up. “Yep! Steph’ll be here in an hour, and we’re going into Metropolis.”

“Sounds great,” Tim said. “Now go tell Clark I’ll be downstairs so I can get dressed.”

Mia giggled and raced downstairs. Tim smiled a bit as he picked up the muffled sound of Clark admonishing her for using superspeed in the house, greatly looking forward to a nice day out with his friends.

*

It quickly became clear, as Tim wandered an outdoor shopping center with the girls, that Mia had a very deep admiration for Steph and Cass, both as superheroes and as women in general. Steph seemed to take this in stride--she had clearly been serving as Mia’s mentor for a while, and Mia hung onto her every word with adorable enthusiasm--but Cass seemed a bit uncomfortable in the spotlight.

Which was probably how Tim ended up with Cass tailing him as he looked through maternity clothes in complete loss. Not that Cass was terribly helpful in this department, but Tim got the impression she wanted to have some quiet.

“You escaped,” Tim said suddenly.

Cass blinked a bit. “I did.”

“How did you…” Tim bit his lip. “How did you figure out how to live out here?”

Cass stared at him inscrutably. “I didn’t,” she said. “Bruce and Dick taught me.”

Tim swallowed. “You know what it’s like.”

“No,” Cass said. “I know what my parents were like. But I was made alpha...I do not know what your life was like.”

“But…”

“I saw you,” she said abruptly. “When Nyssa first brought you in. I was there at your mating.”

Tim felt himself grow hot as he remembered it. At the time, he hadn’t had any opportunity to feel humiliated by it, but years later, away from that place and those people… “I was a bit of a mess,” he said.

“You were a child. Like I was.” Cass looked down. “That was the moment I decided to leave.”

Tim blinked back the tears threatening to start. “I...I barely remember it,” he said. “It was all too much...I don’t remember much until I woke up in his bed the next day and it was too late to stop it.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Cass said. “You were so small...there was nothing you could have done to stop him.”

“I know,” Tim said. “He wouldn’t have let me go if I’d begged...he decided I was his and that was the end of it.”

“Yes,” Cass said. “Part of me is grateful I was made to be alpha...if I wasn’t...I can’t even imagine.”

Tim was shaking a bit, but he quickly schooled himself. “It wasn’t so bad,” he said. “I mean...parts of it were. But...it got so much worse without him.”

Cass was quiet for a moment, seemingly fascinated by a particularly hideous maternity dress (seriously, why were all the clothes in this section so ugly?), but she finally shook her head.

“Something may be less bad,” she said. “But it isn’t good. Being Batgirl is less bad than being a killer, but it’s still hard. And Deathstroke may have been worse than Ra’s...but you didn’t deserve any of it. You shouldn’t have had to be trapped by either one of them.”

Tim was spared having to answer by Mia and Steph scampering back over. “Tim!” Mia called. “We found the best onesies ever! Come see!”

Tim sighed and went over, turning Cass’s words over in his mind, even as he exclaimed over silly things like baby clothes.

*

Lois Lane was not the most approachable of people. Tim knew that her children admired her, and that Clark absolutely adored her, but Tim mostly found her scary.

Which was rather strange, when he thought about it. Lane had no superpowers, no immense strength, no violent tendencies or army at her beck and call. There was nothing frightening about her except a scent that defied anyone to challenge her dominance.

Tim hadn’t met anyone so intimidating since Ra’s had died. His fear was only somewhat soothed when he asked Grayson about her one Saturday.

“Everyone’s terrified of Lois,” Grayson said. “You should have seen her when Bruce made Clark cry over something stupid...she was about ready to rip his face off.”

“Why didn’t she?” Tim asked.

“Clark managed to pull himself together long enough to stop her,” Grayson said. “And that only worked because Bruce immediately submitted.”

That didn’t make it any easier for Tim to try and bond with her, and if Harley didn’t keep nagging him about it, he would have abandoned the endeavor altogether. He was fairly friendly with Mia and Christopher now, and even Cass was starting to smell like family. Jonathan would always smell a bit too much like Damian for Tim to be truly comfortable with him, but Lane…

Tim put off trying to approach her for almost a month. But then there was a day when no one else was in the house except the two of them and Tim couldn’t stand the thought of climbing the attic stairs again, especially since his baby was already giving the indication of being much larger than those he’d had before. So he stayed in the downstairs living room, trying to read one of the lighter novels in the house and failing to concentrate, while Lane sat nearby, making notes in her paper.

After nearly an hour, Tim sighed and put the book down, looking down at his stomach accusingly.

“Rough day?” Lane asked without looking up.

“She’s kicking me in the ribs,” Tim said. “The ribs that barely finished healing, I might add.”

Lane looked like she wasn’t sure whether to laugh or not. “Sounds painful,” she said.

“Mostly just annoying,” Tim said. “I don’t know how Clark managed to have five this size.”

“Clark has a full foot and nearly three hundred pounds on you,” Lane said. “And he’s an indestructible alien, plus he had a lot more time in between them.”

“Lucky him,” Tim muttered. “Is five years enough time to forget how much this sucks?”

“Apparently,” Lane said. “Though I wouldn’t know...never even attempted to do it myself. Alpha women have enough complications with pregnancy without adding alien bullshit to the mix.”

Tim found himself smiling a little. “The alien bullshit isn’t any worse than the magical bullshit,” he said. “In fact, it’s a lot better since I’m almost guaranteed not to have another…” He paused, unsure how exactly to define Shiloh. He didn’t want to call her a monster, but… “Well...my eldest is rather peculiar.”

“So I’ve heard,” Lane said. “Still, I’ve met enough odd people in my life that I think...I think she could make a life somewhere.”

Tim looked down. “I...I’m not sure where,” he admitted. 

Lane shrugged. “Why not here?” she asked. “I mean...she can’t be any stranger than mine.”

“Yours can pass for normal,” Tim said. “Shiloh...she looks different. And I might be able to hide some of it, but I don’t know how much or for how long. And I...I hate that that has to be her life. I hate that I didn’t prevent it.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Lane said. “You tried to save her...and your mate tried as well. You can’t feel guilty for the entire world...trust me, Clark’s been trying for the last twenty years and still can’t manage it.”

“I know,” Tim said. “But just worrying about my own pups…”

Lane didn’t hug him, but she did pat his hand. “I know,” she said. “You never stop worrying about them. But pups grow up...they learn, and they move on...and you want them to be strong, and to have every advantage, but you can’t always guarantee it. All you can do is teach them as best as you can, and hope that when they leave, whoever they go to next will give them more.”

Tim nodded. “I just...I want her to be happy.”

“I know.”

*

Tim lay awake, leaning on Conner’s chest, smiling slightly.

At five and a half months pregnant, everything was going perfectly. Conner’s job was working out, Tim was starting to bond with the rest of his pack, and even the pregnancy itself wasn’t nearly as grueling as the ones in the Cradle had been.

Conner stirred a bit. “Still awake?” he whispered.

“Mhm.” Tim smiled against Conner’s bare skin. “Just enjoying this.”

Conner very gently tipped Tim’s chin up to kiss him. Tim melted into it, his body very forcefully reminding him that he and Conner hadn’t done anything risque since their mating. Most of that was Conner’s fear of hurting Tim, though being in a house with five superhumans didn’t help. Still, five and a half months was a long time.

Tim deepened the kiss, pushing Conner over onto his back. Conner laughed a bit in surprise. “What are you doing?”

“What do you think, alpha?” Tim purred, in the voice that had always worked on Ra’s.

Conner looked at him for a second before he lurched up and kissed Tim, deep and thorough and dirty. Tim moaned into it, pressing closer, his cunt already wet from want.

“You sure?” Conner whispered.

“Very.” Tim pressed against the slowly growing erection in Conner’s boxers. “I’ve missed doing it.”

Conner nodded, his hands moving up the back of the sweatshirt Tim had stolen to sleep in. Tim gasped, running his hands down Conner’s chest, admiring his muscular physique. They kissed, more frantic now, and Tim was making little mewling noises when they parted.

“You need to be quiet,” Conner whispered. “There are kids in the house.”

“I’m sure that this isn’t the first time they’ve heard it,” Tim whispered back. “You do have a baby sister.”

“Wow, mood killer.”

Tim grinned a bit. “I’m sure I can fix it.” He ground his hips down, feeling Conner’s cock catch at the entrance of his pussy.

Conner bit down on Tim’s sweatshirt to muffle his groan. “You’re going to kill me.”

“That’d be something.” Tim moved back and pulled Conner’s boxers down and off, tossing them aside to join the general debris on the floor. Conner pushed himself up on his elbows, gazing up in wonder as Tim stroked him to full hardness.

“Tim…”

“Shh.” Tim kissed him again, moving his hand quickly. 

“Fuck.” Conner’s hips were already moving. “Been a while for me too.”

“I’d hope so.” Tim smirked. “I’d wonder which pretty omega was stealing you from me.”

“Can’t think of a prettier one,” Conner said.

Tim grinned and pulled his own underwear off, tossing it in the same general direction as Conner’s. Conner’s hands were still roaming under his sweatshirt, but he didn’t try to pull it off, even as one hand travelled to Tim’s breast, swollen from the pregnancy, squeezing gently. Tim moaned, eyes closed, wondering if the milk would spill out…

No. None of that. He was here with Conner, and he wanted to be here. He moved forward, sliding down on Conner’s cock, down, down until it was fully inside, filling him so completely. Tim couldn’t help but gasp, starting to rock his hips.

Conner bit down on the sweatshirt again, whimpering as he pressed up to meet Tim. Tim clutched Conner’s shoulders to keep himself upright, moving slowly, just enjoying this. It was so much better than anything he’d done before, soft and gentle, loving, but with an undercurrent that sparked him like nothing ever had.

Conner’s hand left his breast and moved down over his stomach, feeling the place where their pup grew. “Beautiful,” Conner whispered. “This is beautiful...you’re beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Tim breathed. He kissed Conner again, and again, letting himself get lost in it. Conner’s hand moved even lower, gently stroking Tim’s cock.

The orgasm was slow, creeping up on Tim inch by inch until he broke, a soft cry leaving him as he shook through it. Conner moaned, his knot forming, locking them in place. Conner seemed to fall apart just as slowly, leaving them both trembling in each other’s arms.

Conner very carefully laid them on their sides, kissing Tim’s cheeks and forehead. “That was nice,” he said.

“Yeah,” Tim said. “Just wish I had more leg or less belly. Hard to wrap around you like this.”

Conner laughed a bit. “At least I have enough arm to hold you,” he said. “And you feel nice like this.”

“Mm,” Tim hummed. “That’s true.”

The baby gave a little kick, making them both laugh. “I think we woke her up,” Conner whispered.

“Good,” Tim said. “She deserves it for kicking me all over the place.”

“Aww, come on, Timmy,” Conner said. “She’s bored in there...she needs exercise.”

“She can get it when she’s out of my body,” Tim said. “And if she develops superstrength before birth, she might just kick her way out of me like the Alien or something.”

“Superstrength usually doesn’t develop until she can walk,” Conner said. “At least, that’s how it went for all of us. So no chest-bursting, because my mom has already given up on keeping this room clean.”

Tim smiled. “Fine,” he said. “Though if you keep holding me, it might burst from joy.”

Conner kissed him. “I think I could accept that,” he said. “Cause I’ll burst with you.”


	6. Chapter 6

_ “Timothy.” _

_ Tim stirred, a slight frown on his face. “Ra’s?” _

_ A hand on his cheek, the fingers long and thin and cold, so cold. “Why have you betrayed me, beloved?” _

_ “I haven’t.” The fingers dug into his chin. “Ra’s, I promise...I haven’t betrayed you.” _

_ “You sleep in his bed, with his knot still in you, his spawn growing in your womb. You have made yourself a part of his pack and abandoned mine.” _

_ “He saved me,” Tim said. “Slade...you know what he did to me.” _

_ “He treated you like an omega. I was much too gentle on you.” _

_ And those were nails...no, claws piercing his skin. Tim cried out, blood running down his face and neck. “Ra’s, please! I couldn’t stay there...Conner had to save me. I would have died!” _

_ “Do you mock my gift so readily? The Pit ensured you would not die...that you would be there to wait for me on my return.” _

_ “But you’re dead.” Tim tried to pull away but he couldn’t. “You’re dead...you left me. And I had to get out.” _

_ There was a harsh, cold kiss against his mouth, full of blood and teeth. Tim whimpered, submitting to it at once. _

_ “I said I would never leave you...and I will not. I will return, and I expect you to be waiting when I do.” _

_ Tim whined. “Ra’s…” _

_ “You said you still love me...so prove it. When I call you, you will come. Is that understood?” _

_ Tim went limp. “Yes,” he breathed. “Please...don’t hurt them.” _

_ “I will not harm the replacement or your offspring. But I expect to be obeyed.” _

_ “You will be.” _

Tim jerked awake, luckily not screaming. He lay on Conner’s chest, breathing deeply, tears pricking at his eyes.

Nearly three years and he missed Ra’s. He had a new mate, a new life, and still Ra’s lingered in his mind and scent.

And Tim still wasn’t sure if he’d ever want to give him up. Even with Conner, Tim wanted to cling to the last pieces of Ra’s he still had.

Conner stirred as the tears fell on his skin. “Tim?”

“I’m all right,” Tim said.

“You aren’t.” Conner gently wiped the tears away. “What is it?”

“Just...I miss them,” Tim mumbled.

Conner hugged him closer. “We’ll make it right,” he said. “Somehow.”

Tim nodded a bit. “I know,” he said. “It’s still difficult.”

Conner held Tim, rocking him slightly. “What can I do?”

“I don’t think you can do anything,” Tim said. “I don’t think anything will make it better...I don’t think anyone can fix me.”

“I don’t think it’s that you need to be fixed,” Conner said. “You aren’t broken...you’re just...out of order a little.”

Tim clung to him, still crying. “I don’t know how to put it back in order.”

Conner kissed his hair. “I don’t either. But I’ll do my best, I promise.”

*

Tim rarely spent time at Wayne Manor when he wasn’t spending time with Ezra, but he did find a chance to sit on the kitchen counter one afternoon when Ezra was down with a cold. He and Grayson had both fussed relentlessly, but now Ezra was asleep. Tim was a bit relieved; he had a lot of things he wanted to discuss with Grayson that weren’t for a child’s ears.

“You’ve slept with Slade,” Tim said abruptly.

Grayson almost dropped his mug of coffee. “Excuse me?”

“He...insinuated it,” Tim said. “And I’m guessing it was true.”

Grayson sighed. “Yes,” he said. “Slade and I have...been together. When I was a lot younger and trying to annoy Bruce.”

“He implied more recently.”

“Slade can be a useful resource,” Grayson said. “And he’s easy to manipulate...well, I think he’s easy to manipulate. But I had six years to learn all his buttons before I acted on them.” There was silence for a moment before Grayson sighed again. “I know that Slade’s an asshole,” he said. “And what he did to you is unforgivable. But I’ve never quite been able to hate him completely.”

Tim nodded. “I think...I feel the same way about Ra’s.”

“Yeah,” Grayson said. “Guys like them have ways of getting under your skin...getting in your head. But I had Clark to teach me to use my power as an omega...you didn’t have anyone.”

“No,” Tim said. “I had to figure it out myself...and I don’t think I did it very well.”

“Better than I would have,” Grayson said. “I doubt I’d survive having to be around Slade all the time.”

“I really wasn’t,” Tim said. “He only really came in when he wanted to beat me up or fuck.”

“Only reason he doesn’t beat me up outside our professional fights is because Bruce would kill him,” Grayson said. “And Bruce doesn’t kill anyone.”

Tim nodded. “I’m just...I’m still trying to learn how to be an omega.”

“It’s not about being an omega,” Grayson said. “It’s about being a person. And people decide what they want and what they don’t want. People have to learn to say no, or yes, or...anything, really. And I know that’s hard. That’s really fucking hard when no one has ever given you the choice. But you have it now, so...learn to use it. After that...after that, it gets easier to ask for things...it gets easier to tell your alphas what you need.”

“And then?”

Grayson smirked. “Well, obviously you respect what they want as well,” he said. “But you can also start getting under their skin...take control of your own destiny.”

“Do you have control over Mr. Wayne?”

Grayson laughed. “Bruce has been wrapped around my finger since I was ten. That’s never going to change.”

Tim smiled a bit, then sobered again. “Slade said you were the one who told him Ra’s was dying.”

“I did,” Grayson admitted. 

“Why?”

“It’s a game we play...needling each other for information. And I thought he already knew, so...I didn’t realize how much harm it would do.”

Tim patted Grayson’s shoulder. “I’m not angry,” he said. “No one could have predicted it...and you didn’t know me. Why should you have cared about someone you’d never seen?”

“That’s what being a hero is,” Grayson said. “That’s why I keep working as Nightwing...I have to care about all those people I’ve never looked at. I’ve given up any chance I had at a normal life for those people...and that should have included you.”

“As far as you knew, I was just another assassin,” Tim said. “Whatever Steph may have told you. I didn’t deserve to be saved.”

Grayson pulled Tim into as close a hug as he could manage with Tim’s stomach in the way. Tim stiffened. “Grayson!”

“I haven’t met one person yet who wasn’t worth saving,” Grayson said. “And I’ve fought some of the worst criminals Gotham has ever seen. But if Batman can offer his hand to someone like the Joker...if I could spare the life of the man who killed my parents...we could have extended the same grace to you.”

“Out of sight, out of mind,” Tim said. “And I didn’t want to be saved...not until Slade had already taken everything from me. And if Steph hadn’t sent Conner...I don’t think I would have cared.”

“Oh, Tim…” Grayson hugged harder, and Tim found himself hugging back. “Steph wasn’t going to leave you there...and Conner...I’ve known him a while. He’s a good guy, and he adores you. You deserve to be out of there...you deserve to be happy.”

Tim clung to Grayson for a moment before pulling back. “I’m almost ready to believe that.”

*

Tim swallowed heavily as he picked up his phone.

Conner hovered next to him. “You don’t have to do this,” he said. “Not until you’re ready.”

“I don’t want my dad to miss all his grandkids,” Tim said. “And this one is due in two months...better prepare him for it.”

“Okay.” Conner wrapped his arms around Tim as Tim took a breath and dialed.

The phone rang three times before it was picked up. “Hello?” A woman’s voice, not one Tim recognized.

Tim took a moment. “Hi,” he said. “Um...is Jack Drake in?”

“He is...who’s calling?”

Tim swallowed again. “My name is Tim,” he said. “I’m his son.”

There was silence for a long moment before there was a thunk. Tim flinched; clearly the woman had dropped the phone in shock.

Tim could hear indistinct voices from the other end before the phone was picked up again. “Who is this?” a rough male voice demanded. That one was familiar. Tim hadn’t heard it in so long, but he still knew it, still recognized the timbre of his father’s words. “Why are you calling?”

“Dad?” Tim whispered, forcing himself not to cry.

Silence again before Jack spoke. “I don’t know who you are,” he said. “Or why you think…”

“Dad...it’s me. It’s Tim.” And now the tears were there, streaking down Tim’s cheeks. Conner very gently brushed them away.

“My son is dead,” Jack said, his voice wavering. “He vanished years ago.”

“I know,” Tim said. “I’m sorry...I’m so sorry.” He could barely speak past the sobs threatening in his throat. “I didn’t want to...I didn’t mean for her to take me…”

Silence again, then a wavering whisper. “Tim…”

Tim couldn’t speak anymore, the tears too thick. Conner quickly took the phone from him. “Mr. Drake? My name’s Conner Kent...I can explain everything.”

Tim clung to Conner, burying his face in his alpha’s neck, his scent calming. He half-listened as Conner gave a heavily edited summary of what had happened, pausing now and then to answer questions.

By the time he was done, Tim had calmed down. Conner gave him a small smile. “I’ll give you back to him now.”

Tim took the phone. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Tim, no.” His father sounded far more emotional than Tim remembered. “It sounds like...God, Tim, I can’t...I’m sorry we didn’t find you.”

“It’s not your fault,” Tim said. “The people who took me...they couldn’t be found. And I’m safe now...Conner’s taking good care of me.”

“I...I want you to come home,” Jack said. “Please.”

Tim glanced up at Conner; he knew his mate could hear the entire conversation. “I...I’d like that,” Tim said. “But...it’s...I come with a few kids.”

“I know,” Jack said. “And I’d like to meet the one you can bring...Ezra?”

“Yeah,” Tim said. “Bruce Wayne’s been fostering him for me.”

“I’d heard he had another one there,” Jack said. “I didn’t realize...why didn’t you come to me?”

“I…” Tim struggled. “I didn’t want them to find you...and they would have.”

“We’ll talk more in person,” Jack said. “Just...come home.”

“I can come tomorrow,” Tim said. “And...and we can figure it out from there.”

“Okay,” Jack said. “I love you, Timmy.”

That brought a fresh wave of tears to Tim’s eyes, but he managed to keep his voice steady. “Love you too, Dad.” He managed to end the call with grace before he collapsed on Conner again.

Conner gathered Tim in his lap, holding him and their daughter safe and rocking them gently. “It’s okay,” Conner said. “It’s all okay...he’s happy you’re alive...and we’re going to see him tomorrow.”

Tim nodded. “Stupid pregnancy hormones,” he mumbled.

“Hey, don’t be like that...I cried just as much when Mom took me back. And I was taught from day one not to cry at anything.”

Tim nodded. “You’ll come with me?”

“Of course,” Conner said. “I’ll go anywhere you need.”

*

The house looked almost the same as it had eight years before.

Tim stared up at it, shaking slightly. The flowers were different, replanted and regrown. The door had been repainted, a few small repairs here and there, but Tim still knew it. Still knew the tree he had climbed as a child to read his books in. Still knew the walkway up to the house that had always been so silent and somber. Still knew the window he had climbed out of every night to investigate Batman and Robin…

Ezra tugged at his sleeve. “Mama?”

“Sorry,” Tim said. “Are you ready?”

Ezra nodded. “We’re gonna meet Grandpa.”

“Yes,” Tim said. “We’re going to meet your Grandpa Jack.” He took a deep breath and started up the walk, Ezra’s hand in his, Conner just behind them. Tim had to take another deep breath before he rang the bell.

It took only a moment for the door to open. Tim stared up at his father, tears already coming back to his eyes.

Jack looked far older than Tim remembered, older than he should have after just eight years. But Tim knew him, knew his scent and his eyes, knew the hand gripping the door for dear life.

They stared at each other for a moment before Jack stepped forward and pulled Tim into his arms. Tim fell into his father’s chest, sobbing again, hugging back as much as he could. Jack buried his nose deep in Tim’s hair and Tim could feel tears there as well, and it hurt as much as it healed him.

“Tim,” Jack breathed.

“Dad,” Tim whispered. “I’m sorry...I’m so sorry…”

There was a kiss in his hair. “It’s not your fault,” Jack said. “I almost didn’t believe...thank God...thank God…”

It took a long time for both of them to stop crying long enough to pull apart. Tim had to take a few breaths before he looked back at his mate and pup. “Dad, this is Conner, and Ezra.”

Conner took an awkward little step forward, Ezra on his hip. “Mr. Drake,” he said.

“Mr. Kent.” Jack shook Conner’s hand. “Come in, all of you...I think there’s a lot to talk about.”

Tim followed his father inside, looking around as though in a dream.

The house looked much as it always had, the same paint and furnishings. The main changes were in the parlor, where the photographs had changed. There was no sign of Tim or his mother in here anymore. Jack had filled in the spaces with other pictures of another woman, no doubt his second wife. Tim felt a pang as he realized that his father had removed any reminder of his son from his life.

Jack noticed. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I took them down...it...it was too much to look at every day.”

Tim nodded. “I know,” he said. “I never had any pictures of my pups...I didn’t have to think about the reminder…”

“I never forgot,” Jack said, his voice serious. “I thought about you every day...I should have done more...been there more for you. I could have…”

“I…” Tim swallowed. “I wanted you around more,” he admitted, his voice a whisper. “But I don’t think you could have changed what happened.”

“I guess we’ll never know,” Jack said. “Can you tell me…?”

Tim swallowed heavily. “I...I can’t say everything,” he said carefully. “There are people who would hurt you. But...it’s like Conner said. I was taken by a powerful gang and...and I have three and a half kids.” He looked down, the remnants of old shame clawing up his chest. His father must think…

Conner’s hand landed on his. Tim squeezed it gratefully. Jack shook his head. “It’s not your fault,” he said.

Tim nodded. “I know,” he said. “It still feels like I did something wrong.”

“No,” Jack said. “No...I’m the one who failed you.”

“Dad…” Tim swallowed. “I don’t want us both to spend our lives feeling guilty. Can we...can we just...start again?”

Jack nodded. “Okay...okay.” He took a deep breath and looked to Ezra, who was sitting next to Conner and looking very scared and confused. “So...Ezra...I’m your Grandpa Jack.”

Ezra stared at him with huge blue eyes for a moment. “Your house is nice,” he said.

Jack smiled a bit. “Yeah,” he said. “It is nice...just very empty.”

“Are you sad?” Ezra asked.

“Yes,” Jack said. “I’m sad because the people who used to be here aren’t anymore.” He glanced at Tim. “But I hope...I hope you and your mom will visit sometimes.”

“We will,” Tim assured him. “I...I don’t think any of us are in a good place to make any bigger decisions.”

“No,” Jack said. “No, I won’t ask...I know you’re making your own life.”

Tim nodded. “So...tell me what’s happened,” he said. “Since...since I left.”

Jack settled back in his chair. “Well...your mother died. About a year later...grief, I think...guilt, maybe. It...it took me a long time to...to move past it. But...I remarried...Dana, she’ll be back later...and...and I’m doing my best to make a life.”

“I know,” Tim murmured. “And business?”

“Business as usual,” Jack said. “The board was concerned about there not being an heir, but...I suppose I have something to tell them now.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “Stupid old-fashioned alphas,” he muttered.

“I know, Tim, but it does make things easy when there’s someone ready to take over...if not you…”

“I think it’s a bit premature to discuss much more,” Tim said, a slight edge to his voice and a flair in his scent. “Raising a child for no purpose than to take your place is hardly fair.”

“As you say,” Jack said, looking a bit shocked at Tim’s sudden display of omega power. “Sorry...just...a lot of pressure.”

Tim softened. “I know...just...Ezra’s already been through some of that.”

Jack glanced at the boy, who was starting to look bored. “I see.”

“I’m sure we have a few years before anyone needs to worry,” Conner said. 

“Yes,” Jack said. “Yes, that’s true.”

They were saved by the door opening and a beta woman coming in. She smiled as she entered the room. “You must be Tim,” she said softly.

“Hi,” Tim said. “Yeah.”

“Tim, this is Dana.” Jack looked a bit nervous. “Dana, Tim’s mate is Conner and his pup is Ezra.”

“Pleasure,” Dana said. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Thank you,” Tim said.

Dana sat down with another smile, her scent soft and reassuring. “I know you’ve had a difficult time,” she said. “But I hope we can be friends.”

Tim smiled at her. “Me, too,” he said. 

*

They stayed the rest of the afternoon. Ezra grew bored quickly, but there were enough remnants of Tim’s childhood in the house that they were able to find ways to entertain him. Dana was lovely, warm and welcoming to Tim and his new family, and comforting in a way Tim hadn’t felt since losing Trina.

Jack hugged Tim for a long time when the time came to leave. “Come home often,” he said. “Every week...more than once...any time you want. The door’s always open for you.”

“I will,” Tim promised. “And I’ll make sure to call when it’s time for the birth.”

“Good,” Jack said. “I’m not missing this one.”

Tim hugged his father for another long moment before he tore himself away and let Conner take him home.

“You okay?” Conner asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Tim said. “I’m okay.” He smiled at his alpha. “I really am.”

“Okay.”

*

Tim was put on bedrest in the eighth month, and it was mostly voluntary. Getting up and down the stairs to the room he shared with Conner was growing more and more difficult by the day, and Tim’s feet and bad knee were so swollen that he couldn’t manage to move much at all.

Conner dithered and hovered whenever he wasn’t at work, and Tim honestly found it endearing. Conner cared so much for Tim, and their baby, and Tim couldn’t imagine a more perfect mate.

Which was a problem. Conner was so good, so kind and caring and determined, and Tim was torn. His first mate was dead, he knew that, but Ra’s had been so much a part of Tim’s heart that it felt wrong to replace him. At the same time, Tim felt angry, furious that he hadn’t had this sooner, that he had been forced to go through so much before he was allowed to be happy, and it wasn’t fair, it wasn’t right.

Tim knew his anger shouldn’t be directed at Conner, but as the closest alpha, it often was anyway. It didn’t help that Tim was nesting more strongly than he ever had before, and if just one thing was out of place…

“I need that here!” Tim shouted, probably louder than necessary. Conner flinched a bit, but handed the shirt he had just pulled off to Tim.

“You have all my work clothes in that nest,” Conner observed. “Unwashed, too. That can’t be pleasant.”

“Shut up.” Tim curled around the shirt, inhaling the musky alpha scent deeply. 

“I will need one of those back tomorrow.”

“No.”

“Tim, come on. I can’t just buy a new uniform shirt every day.”

“Why not?”

“Because I need to save money for us to have a house.”

Tim growled a bit. “Stop using logic.”

“Give me the one with the most faded scent so it can smell nice again?”

Tim threw one of the pillows at him. “Don’t condescend at me!”

Conner caught the pillow. “I’m not…”

“You ARE!” Tim snapped, then the tears started. “And give that back!”

Conner very carefully handed the pillow back, which prompted Tim to spend nearly ten minutes getting it situated just right in his nest. It was a sprawling affair, taking up most of the bed, Conner’s beanbag chair, and every piece of cloth in the room that Tim could get ahold of. Tim himself spent most of his time curled up on a pile of Conner’s work clothes, wrapped in a blanket and wearing nothing but Conner’s sweatshirts. He really only stirred when Clark brought up food or when Conner crawled into the nest with him, infusing his alpha scent through all of it.

In spite of his anger, Tim was happy he got to build a nest as his instinct dictated. He had never attempted it with Ra’s; moving anything out of place only caused trouble. And he hadn’t tried under Slade, not wanting to do anything to set him off. But with Conner, he could build the biggest, softest nest possible for his pup.

Conner smiled at Tim and finished undressing. Tim reached out, making little grabby hands at him. Conner acquiesced and crawled into the nest naked, letting his alpha scent be all the stronger around Tim, calming him. Tim buried his face in Conner’s chest, breathing deeply. It was even better than the shirt he demanded off his mate’s back.

“I’m sorry I’m a wreck,” Tim mumbled.

“You’re doing really well,” Conner said. “We’re almost out of the woods...we’ll have our pup, and she’s going to be so happy...and Rose did get a message back. Her allies are on their way back to Gotham...they’ll have Delilah back to us in a few months.”

Tim smiled, tears starting again. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Conner kissed his forehead. “Sleep, darling...everything’s okay.”

“Or almost,” Tim murmured.

“Good enough.”


	7. Chapter 7

Tim knew that he should be happy at the birth of his pup.

And he was. He knew he was glad about her. He knew that his pack was happy as well, everyone looking forward to the new baby.

That did not make it easier in the attic room when Tim went into labor. If anything, having so many extra people excited and worried and filling the house with so many scents made it feel so much stronger. Tim missed the days of having his babies with as few people involved as possible.

He called out as soon as the pains started, and Clark was at his side at once. “Conner will bring Dr. Thompkins,” Clark said. “Are you comfortable?”

“As comfortable as I can be,” Tim assured him. “Though I hope Conner knows everything in this nest will be lost after this.”

“Maybe hand some of his clothes back before we get too far?” Clark ventured.

Tim growled a bit. “No.”

Clark grinned. “Figured. Lois lost most of her sweaters every time I had one of hers.”

“Bet that made her grumpy,” Tim said, then hissed as another contraction ripped through him.

“Not as grumpy as the fingermarks I left in the steel bedrail. The sweaters are way less expensive.”

“That’s true...Steph said I crushed her hand when I had Ezra.”

“Was that a difficult birth?”

“He was the easy one,” Tim said. “Shiloh was the difficult one...I guess Delilah was pretty easy too, but I was too depressed to really appreciate it.”

Clark squeezed his hand gently. “I’m sure this one will be fine,” he said. “You have your pack here...Conner will get your dad as soon as he’s delivered Dr. Thompkins, and Jason will bring Ezra up tomorrow.”

Tim nodded. “Your kids?”

“Lois will keep them downstairs, and if it gets too loud for them, she’ll take them up to Metropolis for a day trip...I doubt we’ll be here too long since this is your fourth.”

“Delilah took just under six hours...I think.”

“And you’re young. I’m just hoping Dr. Thompkins gets here before you’re too far in.”

Tim shrugged. “I can do this myself.”

“You shouldn’t have to. And you did it yourself before you were injured. We’re not taking chances with your ribs and spine.”

Clark’s scent left no room for argument. Tim sighed, then screamed at the next contraction. “Point taken.”

Luckily, Conner brought Dr. Thompkins in just then. She immediately started checking Tim over. “You’re doing well,” she announced. “This one shouldn’t take long.”

Conner hovered nervously in the window. “Should I…?”

“Get my dad,” Tim reminded him. “In the normal way.”

“Right,” Conner said. “Okay...just...thought you might need…”

“Trust me, Conner,” Clark said. “Right now, the last thing Tim needs is his alpha hanging around and making him nervous.”

“Okay.” Conner leaned over and kissed Tim’s cheek before he left the room again.

Tim rolled his eyes a bit. “Nothing worse than a fussy alpha,” he muttered.

“Tell me about it,” Dr. Thompkins said. “I couldn’t keep Lois out of the room with her last two.”

“In her defense, I wanted her there,” Clark said. 

“Why?” Tim asked between contractions. “I mean...I never...fuck...never needed an alpha around.”

“Some of us find it comforting,” Clark said. “And Lois is less inclined to hysterics than Conner is.”

“Alpha women tend to be,” Dr. Thompkins observed. “Breathe, Tim.”

Tim went through several breaths until the contraction passed. “Ms. Lane was also older than we are when you had Mia,” he pointed out.

“True,” Clark said. “But not by much..probably also helped that Mia was planned and my ma was also in attendance. She can calm anyone down without a problem.”

“I am calm,” Tim said.

“You’re doing very well,” Dr. Thompkins assured him. “Now breathe.”

*

The baby was indeed much bigger than the last three when she finally came into the world, kicking and screaming, and Tim had never seen anything more beautiful.

“She’s lovely, Tim,” Clark said.

Tim nodded, curling over to scent his baby for a moment. “You can let them in now,” he said.

Either Conner was waiting at the bottom of the stairs or he ignored the no superspeed in the house rule, because he was at Tim’s side mere seconds after Clark told him he was allowed up. He stared at the baby in wonder. “Oh my god,” Conner said. “Oh my god…”

“Do you like her?” Tim asked, anxiety heavy in his voice. His mind flashed back to Shiloh, how it had taken Ra’s almost three years to even try bonding with her…

“Like her? Tim, she’s the best thing I’ve ever seen.” Conner sat down at the edge of the nest.

Tim smiled and passed her over. Conner took her delicately, staring in wonder.

“Abigail,” Tim said. “I’m going to call her Abigail.”

Conner nodded, clearly dazed. “Okay.”

Jack came in next, looking worried and overjoyed. Tim smiled at his father. “Relax, Dad. I’m fine.”

“I know.” Jack dropped a kiss on Tim’s temple. “May I?”

Conner handed Abigail over. She was looking rather grumpy at being passed around so much, but Tim only found that endearing.

“You’re all staying here?” Jack asked.

“For the moment,” Conner said. “I’m looking at spaces in Metropolis.”

Tim burned suddenly. Metropolis. Not Gotham, not his home...but did Tim even have a home anymore?

“Not Gotham?” Jack asked, mirroring Tim’s thoughts.

“I work in Metropolis,” Conner said. “And it’s halfway between here and Gotham...make it easier for us to see everyone.”

“I suppose that’s true,” Jack said. “Just not sure how I’ll ever let this little lady out of my sight.”

Tim snorted. “If she grows up to be a lady, I’m the Queen of Persia.”

Conner opened his mouth to point out that on some paperwork somewhere, Tim probably was the Queen of Persia, but Clark silenced him with a pointed look.

“I’m sure you’ll manage,” Jack said.

“We will,” Tim assured him. “Really, Dad...we’re not going to mess this one up.”

*

It felt so strange.

Tim was curled up in the nest he built, in a safe room, with a full pack to support him, a mature omega to take the burden off him, his pup in his arms and his mate holding him. He was safe, secure, warm, happy, with everything he’d ever wanted…

And it felt wrong. Well. Not wrong. Not like it shouldn’t be. More like impossible. Tim was waiting to wake up, to find himself back in the Cradle with Trina giving him his orders from Ra’s, or Slade barging in to punish him for some perceived slight…

Conner’s hand still where he had been petting Tim’s shoulder for the last few minutes. “What’s the matter, darling?”

Tim smiled a bit. Conner could always smell stress off him, always knew when Tim was unhappy. “Just thinking,” he said.

“What about?”

“Everything’s so perfect,” Tim said. “I finally have everything I ever wanted and I still don’t feel like it’s going to last.”

“Of course it is.” Conner looked so confused and earnest. “I mean...I’ve got a job. You’re getting better. We have our pup...and we’ll get the rest of them back soon enough. Why wouldn’t this last?”

“I don’t know...I guess I just got used to losing everything.” Tim’s eyes closed a moment. “Ra’s was supposed to be immortal...unkillable, unchanging...permanent. So...when he died...not even in battle, just of old age...just another ordinary person...I lost everything. Nothing was permanent anymore. And...and you’re more like him than most...you’re supposed to be invulnerable, unkillable...and I can’t help but worry that it will end the same way.”

Conner squeezed him gently. “I’m not immortal,” he said. “At least, I don’t think I am...my mom is, but I’m not sure if that will be true for us, since we’re only half...but I’m also young. Ra’s...he was what, six hundred?”

“Something like that,” Tim said. “I don’t think he even remembered and made up a number when he started keeping logs.”

“Yeah. Point is, he was old as fuck…”

“Language!”

“Sorry...old as...balls?”

Tim swatted at him. 

“Point is, he was really, really old. Long overstayed his welcome. I’m only twenty-three, which is the prime of life for most humanoid creatures.”

“You also work as a superhero.”

“Part time...I haven’t done any really big field missions ever since you announced. Steph’s keeping me off the Young Justice roster for a while, and Mom won’t call me in unless it’s an absolute emergency. No one is going to let me die any time soon.”

“Okay,” Tim said. “Okay...sorry…”

“It’s okay.” Conner kissed him briefly.

The movement was enough to wake Abigail up. She started wailing at once and Tim shifted, settling her on his breast. She latched on at once and calmed down considerably.

Conner smiled a bit. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered.

Tim smiled back. “Thank you.”

*

Ezra looked at the baby, nonplussed. “She’s real little,” he observed.

“She’s bigger than you were,” Tim said. “Her father’s fault.”

“I was little like that?”

“You were.” Tim kissed the top of Ezra’s head. “Ra’s...Shiloh’s daddy...he could hold you in one arm without a problem.”

“Oh.” Ezra stared through the bars of Abigail’s crib for a while. The baby was sleeping peacefully, a testament to how much she had worn herself out screaming the night before. Linda was sitting on the floor near the crib, looking very cross. “But I’m big now.”

“You are,” Tim agreed. “Babies grow very quickly.”

Linda stood up on her wobbly chubby legs and toddled over to them. She looked at the baby for a moment, pouting. “Loud,” she said. “Stinky.”

Tim laughed. “You were just like this six months ago,” he said.

Linda pouted more; Tim supposed he understood that. Linda had, after all, been the center of attention until Abigail was born, and the competition was clearly unwelcome.

Ezra looked at Abigail another moment before he lost interest. “C’mon, Lindy,” he said. “Let’s play with the blocks.”

Linda lit up at once and happily followed Ezra out of the nursery room and down to the playroom, where they could be a little louder. Tim made sure he had a baby monitor before he followed.

It was gratifying to see Ezra play so happily with a younger child. Tim had worried that growing up alone in Wayne Manor, with every adult in the place doting on him, his son would become rather spoiled, but clearly Grayson had managed to ensure his social skills were well-developed.

“You’re starting kindergarten soon?” Tim ventured as Ezra and Linda constructed a rather large structure from blocks, helped by Linda’s developing flight powers.

“Uhhuh,” Ezra said. “Uncle Bruce said I’m going to the ‘cademy.”

It took Tim a moment to decipher the word. “Gotham Academy,” he finally said. “I went there too.” He swallowed, the dormant memories of his childhood threatening to bubble over. He hadn’t even finished middle school before he was mated and pregnant. How many of his classmates even remembered him?

“Is it scary?” Ezra asked.

“No,” Tim said. “It’s not scary at all. And you’ll learn a lot and make lots of friends.”

“Will there be blocks?”

“I believe there will be,” Tim said. “And if not, just tell Uncle Bruce so he can make sure of it.”

Ezra seemed satisfied by that answer as he handed another block to Linda. “All the way up, Lindy,” he said.

Linda grinned and bounced up to place the piece. “There, Ez?”

“There.”

*

Tim was settling back into being a mother. He was still scared that it would fall apart at any second, but he was getting used to the new dynamic.

It helped that Abigail was a very well-tempered baby. Oh, she screamed and cried like all babies, but she also settled easily in Tim’s arms, and smelled sweet and made little spit bubbles and cooing noises at Tim and Conner, and honestly she was too adorable for Tim to ever feel any negativity toward.

Harley was delighted when Tim brought Abigail along to his therapy appointment. “You look very comfortable with her,” Harley observed.

“This part’s always come naturally,” Tim said. “Even with Delilah...it was always easy to just care for her. It made everything else easier.”

Harley nodded and made a note. “And how are you feeling now? Any sign of postpartum depression?”

“Not as bad as before,” Tim said. “But the anxiety’s spiking.”

Harley hummed. “Are you afraid for your child’s life?”

“Always,” Tim said. “But I’m also just scared in general...I keep thinking it’s all going to fall apart.”

“Your situation has been unstable for so long that’s hardly surprising. And I understand that Conner’s looking to get you into your own space?”

“Yeah.” Tim swallowed. “He wants to move to Metropolis.”

“And you?”

Tim shrugged. “Gotham is home...or was, before. Ezra’s there, and I don’t want to disrupt his schooling if Bruce ever lets me have custody...he’s going to the Academy and it’s a good school, I won’t pull him out. And...Metropolis is so...I don’t know...bright.”

“Know what you mean,” Harley said. “Have you talked to Conner about it?”

“No,” Tim admitted. “I was kind of in the middle of bonding with my daughter when it was brought up.”

“You should tell him how you feel...he’ll have a much easier time commuting to Metropolis than you will coming up to Gotham.”

Tim nodded. “It’s still so hard…”

“I know,” Harley said. “But if you don’t tell your alpha what you want, he’ll just walk over you and undo all the progress you’ve made in these last few months.”

“It just feels ungrateful,” Tim said. “Conner’s made so many sacrifices for me already...I know he doesn’t really want to leave his mother’s house yet, but he’s going to because of me...I know he hates working for his dad, but he does it anyway...and what am I contributing but a bunch of pups he didn’t ask for and a whole mess of problems he didn’t sign up for?”

“He signed up for you,” Harley said. “He could have found other ways to rescue you, but he chose to mate you. And in doing that, he took you into his pack...all of you. Your kids, your problems, all of it.”

“And he’s done really well with it all,” Tim said. “He’s been so patient with me...he’s given me everything. And it feels like I’m being a brat if I reject the home he finds for us.”

“It’s going to be your home,” Harley said. “And you should have a say in it.” She made a note. “I want you to talk to him about it. You don’t have to come to an agreement right away, but I want you to make your position clear to him.”

“What if he disagrees? I know he’s not a big fan of Gotham.”

“Part of being mated is making compromises,” Harley said. “I don’t know if it’s easier for you to love Metropolis or for him to accept Gotham, but you both have the right to your feelings. And that means actually discussing the problem, not just rolling over and letting your alpha decide everything for you.”

Tim nodded. “Okay,” he said. “I’ll talk to him.”

Harley nodded. “Good.” She made another note. “And how’s your sleep?”

“Fine,” Tim said. “Well. As fine as it can be with a baby in the house needing to be fed every four hours.”

“Does she sleep in the nursery?”

“During the day. At night we keep her in our nest.” Tim shrugged a bit. “It’s really nice. Calm.”

Harley nodded in approval. “And she’s bonding well with her pack?”

“Clark wouldn’t give her back if he wasn’t done nursing already. Ezra likes her okay. Everyone else coos over her and goes about their business...except Linda, who’s a little jealous, but that’s normal for kids, right?”

“Quite normal,” Harley assured him. “As long as Linda isn’t trying to hurt her, I wouldn’t be worried.”

“We’d know if she was,” Tim said. “It probably helps that Abigail’s too little to hold Ezra’s interest long so he plays with Linda.”

Harley nodded. “It sounds like everything is going well.”

“Yeah,” Tim said. “It is.”

*

As Tim had expected, it wasn’t going to be that easy.

Just three months after Abigail’s birth, Steph came whirling into the farmhouse. This would be remarkable enough if she wasn’t in her Red Robin uniform and clearly just back from a mission.

“I have news,” Steph said without preamble.

“Is that blood?” Clark asked.

Steph looked down at her leg. “Oh...I guess?”

“Is it your blood?”

“Maybe? I wasn’t worried about it.” Steph shrugged and looked at Tim, who met her eye without flinching. It wasn’t the worst Steph had looked while giving him a debriefing after all. “I just parted with Prudence Woods. She’s headed this way just behind me.”

Tim sat up at once, causing Abigail to wake up and start screaming. Tim hushed her quickly. “Does she…?”

“She’s bringing Delilah with her,” Steph said. “I came ahead to give you warning.”

“So where did the blood come from?” Clark asked.

“No one who followed me,” Steph assured him. “I already alerted Oracle and Nightwing’s leading Deathstroke several thousand miles in the other direction.”

“Is it likely Deathstroke will come after Delilah?” Tim asked.

“Hard to say...he hasn’t tried so far, but we’ve kept her on the run.” Steph hesitated. “You might have some difficulties rebonding...she’s been passed around a lot this last year. We couldn’t risk slowing down enough for Deathstroke to catch up.”

“But she’ll be safe now?” Clark said.

“She’s grown enough he might not recognize her right away, and she’ll be with at least one superpowered being,” Steph said. “The same superpowered being who dominated Slade. Even if Slade does come for her, he’ll have a much harder time taking her back.”

Tim nodded. “Thank you,” he said. “Now you’d better get home and make sure that isn’t your blood.”

Steph looked down at her leg again. “Yeah, that’s mine,” she said, and then she fainted.

Clark rolled his eyes. “Freaking Bats,” he muttered. “You okay with watching the babies while I take her home?”

“Yeah,” Tim said. “I’ll shout if I can’t handle it.”

“Thanks.” Clark spun around into his costume and picked Steph up before flying out of the house.

*

It was a good thing Steph had warned Tim about the imminent arrival of an assassin, or else Pru would have gotten a shot of heat vision to the face when she crept in the attic window three nights later.

Even with the warning, Conner was out of their nest at once, standing between his mate and pup and the danger.

“At ease.” Pru had rarely sounded submissive when Tim had heard her back at the League’s hall, but she definitely did now. That was when Tim remembered that by rights, Conner was her alpha. “I’m just delivering the pup.”

Tim sat up, holding Abigail close. The pup hadn’t woken yet, but he knew she would quickly. “Delilah?” he said softly.

There was a little cry, wordless but familiar, and Tim was up at once. He handed Abigail to Conner and went to the shadow by the window. A second later, a squirming toddler was placed in his arms. Tim clutched her close and inhaled the familiar scent, tears springing up.

Delilah cried and squirmed. 

“She doesn’t talk much,” Pru whispered. “She’s had to be quiet a lot, and we didn’t have much time to socialize her…”

“It’s okay,” Tim assured her. “We’ll work with her.”

“Any more news we need?” Conner asked.

“Not that I know of,” Pru said. “Oh...wait. I did see Nyssa. And Shiloh.”

Tim blinked. “Where? Are they all right?”

“Far from here...Nyssa said they’re heading for Namba Parbat. I don’t know why.”

Tim closed his eyes, going through all the information he had gained from Ra’s’ logs. “I don’t know either,” he finally said. “If there was an active Pit there still, Ra’s would have used it four years ago.”

“There’s more at Namba Parbat than a dead Pit,” Pru said. “But I don’t know what, or why Nyssa wants it three years after the fact...but I’m an assassin, not a wizard. I didn’t study magic.”

“Neither did I,” Tim said. “Ra’s was more concerned with teaching me politics...or what passed for politics in the League. Even his history books and logs didn’t go into great detail...but I didn’t have time to sort through his entire library.”

“And you’ll never get to,” Pru said. “Slade destroyed the Cradle a few months ago...we’d already evacuated, but it means that everything that we couldn’t save...all of Ra’s’ books and logs and equipment...it’s gone.”

Tim closed his eyes, the tears starting to overwhelm him. “Thank you for telling me,” he finally said.

Pru looked down, then pulled off her pack and took out a bundle of cloth. “I did save this,” she said.

Tim took it with the hand not occupied with Delilah. He knew it at once. Ra’s’ cape, the one thing he had clung through throughout his time with Slade, apparently the one thing that had survived Deathstroke being the alpha of that pack.

“Thank you,” he said.

Pru nodded and went back out the window. Delilah cried out again, which woke Abigail who started shrieking as well. Tim sighed heavily and turned to Conner.

Conner glanced between the two babies. “We’re going to need a bigger nest.”

Tim groaned. “That’s just the start,” he said. He bounced Delilah gently, making quiet shushing noises. It took a while before Delilah slumped on his shoulder and scented him, which did seem to help. Conner managed to quiet Abigail enough to get all of them back into bed, the babies between them.

Tim quietly wrapped the girls in the cape, not looking at Conner.

“It’s okay,” Conner said, as though reading Tim’s mind. “I...I know you miss him.”

“I shouldn’t,” Tim said.

Conner let out a breath. “I don’t...I shouldn’t be jealous,” he said carefully.

“But?”

“I know he was your first, even if the circumstances were...well, fucking terrible.”

“Language.”

“They’re babies, they don’t know what I’m saying.

“Delilah should be learning to talk, I won’t have her first word be something that will scandalize her grandparents.”

“Fine, fine.” Conner sighed again. “Anyway...I know he was your first, and that you felt...feel...strongly about him. But...it’s really hard...it’s hard, knowing that I’m never going to measure up.”

Tim leaned over and kissed him briefly. “You don’t have to measure up,” he said. “You’re Conner, not Ra’s...and yeah, I miss him. I don’t think I’m ever going to have a bond like I had with him. But that doesn’t mean our bond is weak, or that I’d prefer Ra’s. It just means...you’re different. We’re different. And in many ways, we’re better.”

“But are we enough?”

Tim sighed. “I’m not going to stop missing him,” he said. “And I don’t think I’ll ever really stop loving him. For better or worse, he shaped me...he changed my life in a way I can’t ignore. But...that doesn’t mean I can’t love you, too. It doesn’t mean I want to go back to how it was.”

“I know,” Conner said. “I’m just...I shouldn’t be dumping this on you, you have enough…”

“We’re mated,” Tim reminded him. “And I don’t know what that means to you, but where I was brought up that pretty much means we’re married. And we’re supposed to help each other...not just you being a big strong alpha to carry me.”

“Right,” Conner muttered. “So…” He took a deep breath. “I resent what Ra’s did to you,” he finally said. “I am angry about what you had to go through. I’m upset that he made you scared and submissive all the time. I’m sad that I didn’t know you sooner, because I think we would have ended up right here anyway, with fewer challenges ahead of us. And I’m upset because none of it’s fair, and you still love him even though he raped and manipulated you for six years, and would have kept doing so if he hadn’t died.”

Tim curled up a bit, submitting. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I can’t help it.”

“I know,” Conner said. “And it’s frustrating...I’m angry, but I’m not angry with you...I don’t have anyone to direct it at.”

“No villains you could be fighting?”

Conner shrugged. “I mean...I want to, but…”

“Conner, if you need to get back in the field, I understand. I can look after the kids...I don’t need you hovering all the time.”

“Steph doesn’t want anything to happen to me.”

“I don’t either. But…” Tim took a deep breath. “I have to let go of my fear at some point...if you get hurt...I’ll be devastated. You know that. But I can’t...I can’t raise my daughters to believe that they can’t do things because they’re afraid.”

Conner nodded. “Yeah...that makes sense.” He looked down at the babies. Delilah had reached one tiny hand out and laid it on Abigail’s even tinier shoulder. “We definitely need an apartment now.”

Tim bit his lip. “I...I don’t want to go to Metropolis,” he said. He had been avoiding the topic for months, but now…

Conner blinked. “You want to stay?”

“No,” Tim said. “I want to go back to Gotham.”

“Oh.”

Tim couldn’t quite meet Conner’s eye. “It’s my home,” he said. “Or...it was. And Ezra’s there, and my doctors and all that...I mean...I can’t just go places like you can. I don’t even have a driver’s license.”

“Do you even know how to drive?”

“No,” Tim said. “When would I have learned?”

“I don’t know what Ra’s taught you.”

“Not that...he had people to fly him places.” Tim sighed softly. “I just...I don’t think I would be happy in Metropolis.”

Conner sighed as well. “I don’t know if Gotham is a great place for any of us,” he said. “But we don’t have to figure it out right now...we can look at both and see what we can find?”

Tim nodded. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I don’t want you to think I don’t appreciate you...all you’ve done for us...I just…”

“I know,” Conner said. “I want you to be happy...I want all of us to be happy.”

“Me, too,” Tim said. “But...can we both be happy?”

“If we try,” Conner said. “I think we can.”

*

Clark didn’t look too surprised when Tim carried an extra baby downstairs the next morning. “Breakfast’s made,” he said.

“Thanks.” Tim managed to get Delilah in the extra highchair that had materialized overnight and settled down with Abigail in his arms. “Sorry about all this.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Clark said. “You had no control over when she’d come back.”

Linda was looking at Delilah very suspiciously. Delilah looked back, eyes wide and terrified.

It took about ten seconds before both of them started shrieking. And of course, that set Abigail off and Tim just had to close his eyes.

Clark sighed and scooped Linda up into his arms, rocking her gently. Tim shifted Abigail enough to get Delilah into his arms, doing his best to comfort both girls without falling over. It took far longer than Tim would have liked for all three to calm down; the moment one stopped crying, the other two would go off again, in a continuous loop.

But at last, they had managed to calm them enough to not fill the house with too much noise. Tim sighed. “We’ll try to be out of your hair soon.”

“Conner did mention you want to go back to Gotham,” Clark said.

Tim hunched a bit. “I...yes. I mean...what is there for me in Metropolis?”

“Have you thought about what you want to do?”

“What?” Tim blinked a bit.

“What you want to do,” Clark repeated. “I know that right now you have two pups to look after, but pups grow...have you considered what you’re going to do after that?”

Tim shook his head. “I...I hadn’t ever considered it.” He settled back in his chair, still holding both his daughters. “After Ezra was born, Ra’s spent a lot of time teaching me how to lead the League of Assassins...that’s about the only thing I’ve really trained to do besides have babies.”

“Wherever you end up going, I suggest you think about that,” Clark said. “I don’t think it’s done you much good to lay around doing nothing for the last three years.”

“Yeah,” Tim said. “I just...I don’t know. I feel like wherever we go, I’m going to be lost and looking for direction from my alpha...at least in Gotham, I’ll have my pup and dad there.”

“Conner isn’t going to give you direction,” Clark reminded him. “He’s barely found any himself.”

“I know,” Tim said. “I guess...we’re going to be lost together.”


	8. Chapter 8

Ezra was very unimpressed with Delilah.

“When’d you have another baby?” he demanded.

“About a year ago,” Tim said drily. “But I wasn’t able to bring her with me.”

Delilah was sitting up on the playmat, watching Linda push her Barbie car around. It had been a week, and Delilah was very slowly warming up to the new situation. The fact that they were solidly in one place probably helped. And while Linda wasn’t exactly thrilled by Delilah’s presence, she was happy to have someone her own size around, even if Delilah didn’t play much.

Ezra was looking rather pouty. “But you still love me best, right Mama?”

Tim sighed heavily. “I don’t love anyone best,” he said. “I love you and your sisters equally. Love isn’t a finite resource.”

Ezra crawled up in Tim’s lap, forcing him to shift Abigail over. Ezra didn’t seem to care that he was getting rather big to sit on Tim’s lap, nuzzling in and scenting his mother. “Why do they get to live with you and I don’t?” he whined.

Tim kissed the top of Ezra’s head. “I’m working on that,” he said. “But Mr. Wayne wants to make sure that you’ll be taken care of with a minimum of disruptions, which means Conner and I have a lot of work to do before you come live with us.”

Ezra still pouted. “What kind of work?”

“Well, first we have to find a place for all of us to live,” Tim said. “You don’t want to stay in an overcrowded farmhouse, do you?”

“I guess not,” Ezra sighed.

“Exactly. So we have to get our own home, and we have to make sure it’s safe and secure. I also need to work on my illness...you remember that I’m sick?”

“Yeah,” Ezra said. “But sickness goes away.”

“Yes,” Tim said carefully. “But...I’m sick inside my brain. A lot of...a lot of sad things happened to me, and that makes me feel bad all the time.”

“But sad things aren’t happening now!”

“No,” Tim said. “But I still remember the sad things happening, and I feel bad. And sometimes when I feel bad, I do things that...that I don’t mean to do. And those things can be very scary, so Mr. Wayne wants to make sure they don’t happen anymore.”

Ezra clung to Tim tighter. “What kinda things?”

“I have very bad nightmares,” Tim said. “And I’ll sometimes scream while I’m asleep. There are other times where I forget where I am and what I’m doing...where it’s like I’m asleep but I’m not. I forget entire days and weeks sometimes...just because my brain is still trying to process all the sad things.”

“Oh.” Ezra snuggled down even more. “I don’t want you to be sad.”

“I know,” Tim said. “And I’m working on getting better. But it takes a lot of time to make all the sad things...to make them all fit right. It’s like...it’s like a big puzzle with a lot of missing pieces. And I’m putting it together, but it takes time.”

Ezra nodded. “I can wait,” he said. “I just wanna stay with you.”

Tim kissed his hair again. “I know, baby. I want you to stay too.”

*

“What do you think, Tim?”

Tim looked around the apartment critically. The space was small, three tiny bedrooms crammed next to a very small combination of living and dining room, dingy carpet and dusty windows. It was clear why Gotham was considered one of the worst places to live, considering this place was at the upper end of their price range.

But it was what Conner had found that would give at least a minimum of space for them, and Tim knew that he wasn’t going to get anything better.

“I think it’s good,” he said. “I mean...the girls are small enough. And it will let us save some money for something better.”

Conner nodded, though he clearly wasn’t thrilled. Tim sighed. “Conner, we’ve looked at everything in Gotham and Metropolis that we can afford and this is the best we can get.”

“I know,” Conner said. “I’m sorry...I didn’t realize how expensive housing is.”

“We’ll make it work,” Tim said. “And by the time the girls are too big for this space, I’ll be able to...do something. Get my own job. We’ll be fine.”

“Yeah,” Conner said. “If you’re sure...I mean...I know it’s not...not what you were used to…”

“I’m having to get used to a lot of things,” Tim said. “This might be one of the easier ones.”

Conner nodded. “Okay.”

*

Tim wasn’t sure if he was relieved or not.

It was nice to be out of the farmhouse; not that Tim didn’t love everyone there, but it was very loud and full of so many alpha scents that Tim often found it overwhelming. Having a space that was just him and his mate and pups was nice after that.

But the apartment was smaller than Conner’s attic, which was a bit stifling. Keeping two babies happy and entertained in such a small space was exhausting. Tim was alone with them most of the time, since Conner worked, and Tim was almost regretting having to leave Hamilton.

Still, he was back in Gotham, ready to build his own pack, and he had to be grateful for it. Even if there wasn’t as much to do around a dingy little apartment as there had been back at the farm, Tim had to be grateful.

It took almost two weeks before anyone showed up. Tim was glad for it; it gave him a chance to settle into a new sort of normal. He was sitting out in the living room, on a broken down couch Conner had carried in from the curb, nursing Abigail and watching Delilah, who was sitting on a playmat staring at the blocks Clark had gifted them with no obvious inclination to play with them.

He wasn’t too shocked when Rose came in through the window, though it had been almost a year since they had last spoken. She looked at Delilah, silent and clearly uncomfortable.

“Hey,” Tim said.

“Hi,” Rose said back. She knelt down, gazing at Delilah. “It feels weird.”

“What does?”

“I mean...she’s my sister. She smells like family. And it’s just fucking weird that I’ve spent the last year on the run and not seeing her.”

“The whole situation is weird,” Tim said. “And that’s not going to change.”

Rose nodded. Delilah was looking at her suspiciously, but she wasn’t crying, which Tim considered progress.

“Delilah,” Tim said. She turned her head, at least. “This is your half-sister Rose.”

Delilah looked back at Rose. Rose smiled at her a bit. “Can I play with you?”

Delilah didn’t answer, but Rose started building something anyway. Delilah watched her for a while before she picked up a block and held it out. Rose smiled and added it. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome to come by,” Tim said. “Just don’t lead anyone scary in.”

“Never,” Rose promised. “I’ll keep all the scary people out.”

*

Tim got bored quickly.

Oh, he went out. He took the girls to the park, saw Ezra when he could arrange it, went to his appointments and went about his life.

But other than being a mom, there wasn’t anything for Tim to do.

He supposed he should be grateful that he was just bored instead of bored and terrified, but if anything, that was worse. At least with Ra’s and Slade, there was a good chance that something exciting would happen, even if that something was terrible. But with Conner, there were no surprises. Every day melted away into the next, with barely a break in the pattern.

Not that Tim said anything about it to Conner. He was bored and frustrated, sure, but there was no reason to whine at his mate about it. Conner was doing his best to make things work, putting everything he had into making sure Tim got the best life possible. Tim couldn’t ask him for anything more, he knew that working a full time job plus superheroing was exhausting…

But there was no reason Tim couldn’t help.

Conner had gotten him a laptop, nothing fancy but enough for Tim to work with. His babies were growing enough that he could put them both down to play together, give them some time to explore while he got back to what he had loved once.

His knowledge was out of date; Ra’s was too attached to his aesthetic to ever let Tim use a computer day-to-day, and Slade wouldn’t have let Tim anywhere near a communication source. Still, it only took Tim a week to catch up, and within a week after that he had started to relearn what he loved. It wasn’t anything extravagant at first, just hacking the neighbors’ computers and WiFi, skimming through files with no intention of doing anything with it. But from there…

From there, Tim was able to start getting bigger. Trying more elaborate things, getting into places he knew he shouldn’t be. Finding every leak and gap and scrap of information he could get his hands on, picking up the entire city of Gotham one camera and computer at a time.

He didn’t dare try to get at Batman’s computer; he had heard rumors about the Oracle, and while no one had ever confirmed or denied anything, Tim was inclined to believe she existed. He did idly consider trying, just to see how far he could get, but he figured it wasn’t worth it just yet. One day, though. One day, he would have all the records the Bats didn’t want him to see.

Because Tim was certain they had all the information that Ra’s hadn’t wanted him to see.

And when Tim’s eyes got tired, when his fingers were stiff from typing all day, when his daughters were asleep and Conner had been called out…

Steph was the first one to catch onto Tim’s little project. Not that he told her, exactly. She just had a tendency to walk into his apartment whenever she pleased, and Tim didn’t care to stop her.

“What’s that?” she asked, nodding at the cloth in Tim’s lap.

“Just a hobby,” Tim mumbled, not stopping his stitching.

She raised her eyebrows. “It looks like a superhero costume.”

“So?”

“Are you planning to go in the field?”

Tim shrugged. “I mean...I’ve been hanging around here for months. The girls are growing fast...Delilah is starting to talk, Abigail’s teething...Ezra’s in school so I don’t see him as much, Conner’s always gone...I need to do something. And...all I know how to do is fight and have babies.”

Steph watched him sewing for a while. “Thinking of me?” she asked.

Tim smiled a bit ruefully. “You took red,” he said. “So I figured...why not wear your favorite color? Besides, it blends in better.”

“True,” Steph said. “You thought of a codename?”

“Not yet,” Tim said. “I mean...I’ll need to start training again. Make sure my leg isn’t going to bother me too much...learn how to fight without killing. Actually become a hero.”

“I can help,” Steph said.

“Thanks.”

They were quiet again. “Have you told Kon?”

“No,” Tim said. “I mean...this is for me. I don’t think he’d stop me, but…”

“You should talk to him,” Steph said. “Just tell him that you want to do this...let him help.”

“He helps enough,” Tim said. “I want to do this myself.”

“You should still tell him.”

“I will,” Tim said, though he was half lying. He had no intention of telling Conner about this until he was firmly established. “I think the hardest thing will be arranging a babysitter, honestly.”

“Get back in shape first,” Steph said. “Train. Work at it. And when you’re ready to be in the field, we can figure out the rest.”

Tim nodded as he finished his stitching. He held up the cloth, a purple cloak seemingly floating in air. “What do you think?”

Steph grinned. “Perfect.”

*

Now that Tim had declared his intention, Steph was determined to get him in fighting form. It was a lot harder than Tim remembered, though whether that was due to his injuries or him just being out of shape, he wasn’t quite sure.

Still, it was good to take the girls out somewhere quiet, to keep half an eye on them as Steph retrained him. It didn’t take long for Tim’s body to remember everything he had learned from Ra’s, though he couldn’t go half as long as before. Steph didn’t seem discouraged, though.

“You are good,” she said.

“Ra’s always said so,” Tim said. “You just never got to see it because I was pregnant the entire time you worked with us.”

“I’m worried about your leg and ribs,” Steph said. “I mean...they’re healed up, but you still favor your left side and you lose your breath quickly.”

“Just something to work on,” Tim said. “I’ll get stronger.”

“I know,” Steph said. “And then what? Plan to be like Batman?”

Tim set his bo staff aside and wandered over to where Delilah and Abigail were making mudpies. “I don’t know what I want to be,” he admitted. “All I know is that I want to be more than someone’s omega...I want to do something that actually means something in this world.”

“You’ve already done it,” Steph said. “At least...you mean something to me.”

*

Conner came in, slumped and exhausted. Tim hastily put down the baby. “Kon?”

“Hey.” Conner collapsed on the couch, ignoring that he was covered in dust.

“What happened?”

“Explosion...factory fire. I got most of the workers out, but...I’m only one person.”

Tim sat down next to him. “I’m sorry.”

Conner sighed. “My mom tells me we can’t save the entire world. And I don’t try...but it feels like I should do more. Like if there was just one more person there, we could make it happen.”

“You just have to be patient,” Tim said. “Especially with yourself.”

Conner nodded. “Yeah.” He reached over and pulled Tim close. “You doing okay?”

Tim shrugged. “I’m finding ways to keep busy.”

“I bet...girls run you ragged?”

“In a way,” Tim said. “They’re sweet, though.”

Delilah toddled over to them. She gazed up for a moment before she reached out. “Da!”

Conner grinned and scooped her up, ignoring how dirty they were all getting. “Hey, De,” he said.

Delilah snuggled in and scented him. “Da!”

Tim smiled as well. “At least you got this,” he said. “You have a loving mate and two beautiful daughters.”

Conner nodded. “I’m...I’m surprised she’s bonding with me so easy.”

“After spending a year and a half being passed around every assassin still loyal to me, I’m not surprised,” Tim said. “You’re probably the first stable presence she’s had.”

“I guess that’s so,” Conner said. “That’s something, at least.”

Tim kissed his cheek, and immediately started coughing. “I’ll say something profound after you’ve showered,” he said. “And you can wash the kid and vacuum the couch.”

Conner laughed. “Good to hear.” He ruffled his dusty hand through Tim’s hair, making him yelp.

“I will so get you back,” Tim muttered.

“Sure, Timmy,” Conner said. “Just let me finish dying first.”

*

After six months of training, Tim was starting to feel like the heroing might happen. Sure, he wasn’t nearly as fit as he had been at eighteen, but he was much stronger than he had been in years. Steph was clearly impressed, and Tim felt that he was ready to start.

Steph was amused when Tim appeared in the purple cloak over black, his mouth covered in cloth. “Got a name?” she asked.

“No,” Tim said. “I just thought I’d be some sort of mysterious figure...you know. Weird purple guy that just shows up and spoils everything.”

Steph laughed. “Guess we’ll just call you the Spoiler,” she said.

Tim rolled his eyes. “Sure,” he said. “If you think it fits.”

“Better than Red Robin,” she said. “At least you won’t have three brothers making fun of you for being named after a shitty restaurant.”

“You chose that name, you can live with it,” Tim said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Steph said. “You figured out a babysitter yet?”

“Not yet,” Tim said. “I mean…”

“Have you talked to Conner?”

Tim shook his head. “I don’t know how to bring it up.”

“Tim, you need to...just say you want to do something. Let him know that being a housewife isn’t working for you.”

“He’s just fuss and worry and be…”

“A concerned mate?”

“...yeah,” Tim said. “I mean...I barely see him as it is. He’s always working...and when he’s not working, he’s with the girls. It’s...he’s good to me, but I feel like...like I’m not doing my part. And I want to be good enough for him.”

“Tim…”

“Seriously,” Tim said. “It’s fine.”

Steph nodded. “Okay.” She hopped off the counter. “I’m not putting you on the field yet...but you can listen in on the comms. Hear how it all operates.”

“Sounds good,” Tim said.

“Later.” Steph left, and Tim went to change back to his civilian clothes.

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Tim breathed deep. The comm lines were exploding in his ear, the shouting and fighting loud and frantic.

He had been monitoring the lines for the last two months, in the hours when the babies were asleep and Conner was either sacked out in bed or on patrol himself. Tim still hadn’t told his mate what he was doing, too scared of what Conner might say, what Conner might do even now.

Too scared that Conner would take this from him.

Conner was out tonight, helping Nightwing evacuate civilians from Gotham square (poisoned, again), while the rest of the Bats chased down an entire squadron of supervillains. Tim knew he was supposed to be listening to all of it, but he couldn’t help focus on his mate. He knew that if Steph ever let him in the field, he’d need to put that aside, but right now…

Right now, it seemed important.

“Nightwing, what’s your status?” No voice ever sounded more frightening than the Bat’s, no one commanded as much authority. Tim wondered if Batman would ever be growling in his ear, asking for Spoiler’s status, like he was really one of them.

“Civilians clear,” Nightwing said, his voice crisp and professional. Their bond didn’t seem to matter in the field, their scents masked and their interactions brief. “Hyperion and I are going to do one more sweep and then…”

His words were cut off by an explosion. Tim sat straight up, going for the hidden compartment in his dresser without thinking. He was into the Spoiler costume faster than he had ever moved before, and it was only when he was securing his mask in place that he stopped to think.

The girls would be alone, he didn’t have anyone he could call at this hour. He didn’t know how long he would be gone, if he would come back at all, if Conner…

That thought spurred him on. If Conner was hurt, or in trouble, Tim needed to go to him. He quickly racked his brain before he grabbed his laptop, typing quickly to cut into Steph’s comm.

“Red Robin?”

It took her a moment to whisper back. “Spoiler?”

“Where are you?”

“Too far from the square.”

“Are you near us?”

Tim could hear the gears in her brain turning. “You aren’t ready...Hyperion will be fine, he can…”

“Please.”

She sighed. “Yes, I’m near you...but Spoiler, if I’m too far from the square…”

“I’ve studied every map and blueprint in this city. I can get there faster than you can.”

“I’ll be there in five.”

The line cut off. Tim waited, crouching at the window until Steph came in.

“This is a bad idea,” she said.

“I know,” Tim said. “But I need to...I’ll be able to find him easier.”

“I know.” She sighed. “Don’t be long.”

Tim nodded and climbed out the window. He swung up to the rooftop and crouched a moment, assessing, before he launched a line and swung over to the next building.

It was almost likely flying, moving between the buildings, through alleys and passages long forgotten by everyone except Ra’s and possibly Batman himself. It took Tim under ten minutes to cross the city, leaping between rooftops, landing on the occasional car speeding toward the square, rolling when he had to fall. This was so much better than Ra’s’ halls; Tim almost resented never being in the field before now.

The square was a mess of rubble when Tim arrived. He didn’t wait for anything, didn’t look for anyone before he was moving through it, trusting his nose to find Conner; even with scent maskers, Tim had always been able to find him.

He had been searching barely a minute before Batman arrived, leaping off a rooftop. It was clear that their purposes were the same, both frantically moving through, pulling the rubble apart, searching for their mates. Tim knew Batman had noticed him there, but neither of them spoke just yet.

After five minutes, Tim picked up Conner’s scent as he moved another stone with great difficulty; the run across town followed by the searching had left his chest aching, even with his mask filtering the dust. He glanced back. “Batman!”

Batman was with him in a moment, and between the two of them they managed to dig the stones away. Conner and Nightwing were both underneath. Nightwing was unconscious, and Conner was breathing heavily, clearly having been holding most of the weight off of them so they wouldn’t be crushed.

Tim didn’t think. He grabbed Conner’s hand and pulled him up, into his arms, trying so hard not to cry. Conner leaned on him a moment before he pulled back. “Tim?”

Tim looked up through his lashes. Now that he was certain Conner was okay…

Batman pulled Nightwing up and carried him out. “Report in the morning,” he barked.

“Yes, sir,” Conner called back. He waited until they were both gone before he stepped back from Tim. “What the hell?”

Tim blinked. “You were in trouble,” he said.

“What are you doing out here?! Where are the girls?”

“Red Robin has them...I...she’s been letting me hear the comms. I...I want to join you...help you.”

Conner was outright glaring at Tim now, his scent sharp with fury. “You shouldn’t be out here!” he said, barely a level below shouting. “It isn’t safe for you!”

“Nothing’s been safe for me!” Tim said, his own scent flaring. “Nothing’s been safe since I was thirteen!”

“You’re safe now! You could have died!”

“I wasn’t fighting and you almost did die!”

“I’m fine. I have powers...you can’t be out here getting in trouble!”

“Don’t tell me what I can’t do, Kon! Did you think I would sit at home being a good little omega forever? Did you think I was just going to have babies and play house with you?”

“I…” Conner stared at him, his scent fading slightly. “Tim, no, that’s not…”

“You’re as bad as the rest of them,” Tim spat.

As soon as he said it, he knew he was wrong. Conner was glaring again, his scent starting to spike. Tim flinched back on instinct, fearful that Conner was going to hit him.

“We’ll talk about this tomorrow,” Conner finally said. “I can’t deal with you right now.”

“Fine.” Tim spun on his heel and launched a line, taking back to the rooftops.

He leapt around aimlessly. He knew that he should go home to the girl, but Conner would be there, his stupid alpha scent everywhere, and Tim couldn’t deal with him right then either.

He landed on a random rooftop and sat down, hunched over his knees. Tears were starting, angry and sorrowful. He had finally done what he wanted, gone out, been more than the omega he was trained to be…

And all it got him was his mate’s anger. All it did was show him that Conner thought the same as Ra’s. That Tim couldn’t be anything useful. That Tim was only good as a broodmare and sex toy. That Tim couldn’t be anything except what his alpha wanted.

At least with Ra’s there had been no delusions. At least Ra’s had been open about his intention, never pretending to give Tim freedom he didn’t really have.

Tim’s fist clenched. God, he missed Ra’s right now. Whenever Ra’s had reduced Tim to tears or screaming, he was still there, holding his mate still, reminding him who was in charge. Conner...Conner couldn’t do that. Conner couldn’t be that sure of his own authority.

Tim didn’t know how long he sat there. It was getting cold and the damp was starting to seep through his cloak when he felt, rather than heard, someone approach him.

“Poor little pup,” a low female voice said. “Who left you out here all alone?”

Tim stood and turned quickly. Talia was standing just behind him on the roof.

“What do you want?” Tim snarled.

Talia raised her hands. “I have a message from my sister.”

Tim relaxed only a fraction. “What message?”

“She’s calling...the summons is now. She wants you to join her and Shiloh.”

Tim stared a moment. If she’d come yesterday, he would have refused. He would stay with Conner, with his other daughters, let Nyssa bring Shiloh to him. But now…

“What’s she doing?” he asked.

Talia half-smiled. “I’m not up on the details,” she said. “But she said you won’t want to miss it.”

Tim took a breath. He knew he should refuse. He knew getting involved with the al-Ghuls again would only end in tragedy. He knew that whatever Nyssa was doing, he should want no part of it.

“Delilah and Abigail?” he finally asked.

“Your mate can watch them for a bit,” Talia said. “I suspect we will reunite you with them soon enough.”

“I lost Delilah for over a year,” Tim said. “I can’t...I won’t do that to her again.”

“At least come see what she wants,” Talia said. “Or else she’ll kidnap you. Again.”

Tim sighed. He knew better.

“Okay,” he said. “Take me to her.”

*

Tim barely spoke to Talia through the entire flight to Namba Parbat. He stayed at the back of the small plane, staring out the window.

He wanted to regret leaving so abruptly. He knew that Conner would panic, that his mate would be searching for him when he didn’t come home, and part of Tim did regret that. Part of him was sorry about the fight, and what was sure to be a lot of worry on Conner’s part.

But another part of him was still angry. He wanted Conner to worry. Wanted Conner to regret their fight as much as he did, wanted to cause an uproar. At least this time, someone would notice he was missing. This time, someone might actually come after him.

He wanted Conner to come after him as much as he wanted to be left alone.

It took a full day to get to Namba Parbat. By the time Tim stepped down into the city, he was exhausted and the regret was starting to win out over the anger.

All of it vanished when Talia led him into one of the buildings and a sweet, familiar scent caught his nose.

“Mama!”

Tim turn and caught Shiloh as she launched herself at him. Tim clung to her, scenting her. Shiloh was bigger than when they had last parted, and the sickly green of her eyes and skin was glowing brighter than before. Tim didn’t think she’d ever been more precious.

“Oh, Shi,” he murmured, kissing her cheek. “I missed you.”

Shiloh nuzzled in to scent Tim as well. “Missed you too.” 

“Are you all right?”

“Uhhuh.” Shiloh pulled back to look at Tim. “Nyssa’s been teaching me...I’m learning to use my power! And I can fight real good.”

Tim closed his eyes a moment. “I’m glad,” he said. “Your father would be so proud.”

Shiloh beamed.

“Where is Nyssa?” Tim asked.

“She’s getting ready,” Shiloh said.

“Ready?” Tim repeated. “For what?”

“She said she’s gonna fix everything,” Shiloh said. 

“That clarifies exactly nothing.”

Talia coughed from behind him. “I think I know what she’s doing,” she said. “And I will assist her...we’ll fetch you once we’re finished. If this works...you won’t have anything to worry about.”

Tim’s brow knit in worry. “And if it doesn’t?”

Talia shrugged. “If it merely fails, we’ve lost nothing...if it goes horribly wrong, we’ll die...you and Shiloh will probably survive, but…”

“Talia…”

“Timothy.” Talia gave him a severe look. “Nyssa and I know our duties...we know who we’re loyal to.” She glanced at the window. “We should be finished by sunrise. I suggest you know your place before then.” With that, she turned and went into another room and shut the door.

Tim stared after her, more confused than ever. Shiloh didn’t seem worried, however. “Where you been?” she asked.

Tim took a deep breath. “I left Slade,” he said. “Steph...you remember Steph? She had a friend who came and took me from him.”

“Good,” Shiloh said. “You like him?”

“I do,” Tim said. “And you have two baby sisters now...Delilah and Abigail. You’re going to love them, Shi.”

“Want sisters,” Shiloh said. “You seen Ezra?”

“I have,” Tim said. “A lot...he’s doing really well. He’s almost as big as you...he’s happy.”

“I’m glad.”

Tim found a chair and sat down with Shiloh in his lap. “And what about you?” he asked. “What have you been up to?”

“Nyssa takes me lots of places,” Shiloh said. “We kept moving...but we’ve been here a while. But she said we’re probably gonna leave when she’s fixed things.”

“She didn’t tell you how she’s fixing things?”

Shiloh shook her head. “She said it’s too hard for me.”

Tim frowned deeper, but didn’t say any more about it, instead listening to Shiloh babble on about all the places she’d been over the last few years. And it was nice, so nice to have his eldest back in his arms, to have his daughter telling him everything about his life, and he hoped…

He didn’t know what he hoped. No one had given him any information so he didn’t know if he wanted Nyssa to succeed, other than not having her die. Nyssa had been a good friend and ally in the Cradle, and even if she had lost him to Slade, Tim could never be angry at her. But he knew that the al-Ghuls tended to do things that most people would consider insane or violent or both, and there was a very real chance that whatever Nyssa was doing would result in a lot of destruction.

He knew he should go back. Take Shiloh and commandeer the plane and go back to Gotham. Get home, grovel to Conner, make up to his other daughters, forget about Nyssa and Talia and whatever they were doing…

But he burned with curiosity. He had to know what they were up to. Had to know if Nyssa’s method of fixing everything was better or worse than the way things were.

Shiloh had fallen asleep in Tim’s lap and he was well on his way to joining her when the door opened again. Tim looked up and saw Talia in the doorway. The sun was rising at her back, hiding her expression.

“Timothy,” she said.

Tim stood up, holding Shiloh on his hip. “Is it over?” he asked.

“It is.” Talia stepped forward. “I suggest you give the pup to me...I swear I will not hurt her, and I think you need to have this next meeting alone.”

Tim raised his eyebrows. “What will you swear on?”

“On the life of my son, I will not hurt Shiloh.”

Tim nodded and passed her over. “What did Nyssa do?”

Talia’s expression was unreadable. “I suggest you go through and see for yourself.”

Tim took a deep breath and stepped into the next room.

It was dark, lit by a faintly glowing green light. It took Tim a moment to realize it was coming from a cauldron, where some viscous liquid was providing the glow. It looked almost like Lazarus water, but thicker, with a much stronger odor. Tim wrinkled his nose a bit; it smelled like death and rot, but stronger, so much stronger.

Nyssa was kneeling in the middle of the floor, her head bent, breathing deeply. Tim stepped toward her cautiously, unsure of what he was going to find.

She looked up. Her eyes were bright, unnaturally green, but Tim knew them. He knew the expression on her face, even though it looked out of place there. She stood up, her posture and movements smoother than before, and she reached out a hand.

Tim stepped closer and it was like being hit with a ton of bricks as he caught her scent. It had changed, turned deeper, richer, sharp and familiar.

“Timothy,” she said, but the word wasn’t hers. Tim knew the tone, even if the voice was wrong, even if the face was wrong, he knew everything about the person in front of him.

He reached up, his hand on her cheek, looking in her eyes, and he could see it, feel it all coming off her. She touched his cheek in turn before she bent and kissed him, deep and possessive, and it felt right, familiar, like he had been waiting for this, because he had been, because it wasn’t her, wasn’t Nyssa. But Tim knew. He knew as they parted, a word on his lips, a please, a whisper, a benediction, a prayer.

“ _ Ra’s. _ ”


End file.
